Harry Potter y la Orden de los Marshall
by Nicholas Cabrera
Summary: Nuevas amistades,nuevos enemigos,nuevos aliados.Una orden,un personaje.No sera un curso facil.Deberan elegir sus amistades,tomar decisiones podran?seran capaces de dar todo? 7º, mucho mistery!
1. Un misterio y una sorpresa más

HOLA... Cómo andan???? Bue, yo bien...emocionado... este es mi primer ficc que hago... así que paciencia... espero que me dejen muchos Reviews!!!!!! Les prometo que les respondo a todos (si es que me da el tiempo...)

Con respecto a las actualizaciones de los capítulos yo ya tengo los tres capítulos primeros ya hechos y los voy a poner uno cada día y después voy a empezar a actualizar cada tres días... a lo sumo puedo tardar 6 días si estoy muy ocupado con pruebas y todo eso...

Ah, les cuento, me llamo Nicolás Cabrera, tengo 14 años y soy de Córdoba, Argentina...

¡¡¡DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!

p.d: Disculpen porque sean tan cortos los capítulos... es que al comienzo no estaba muy inspirado pero les prometo que a partir del 4º van a ser mas larguitos porque empieza el colegio...

Pd. 2: Entre cada párrafo dejo un renglón siempre porque al menos a mi se me es cómodo cuando leo los ficc de los demás... es más claro para no confundirse las conversaciones

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter y **

**Primer Capítulo: un misterio y una sorpresa más**

Era la mañana del 31 de julio y como venía sucediendo desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, Harry se levantó muy temprano. La razón era que desde hacia unos meses sus sueños eran lo pensaba el Innombrable pero con la diferencia de que esta vez, al parecer eran los recuerdos de su enemigo, según le había explicado Lupin en una de sus cartas.

Se despertó muy exaltado, ya que su tía, estaba gritando como loca desde la cocina.

-¡¡¡Harry Potter!!! – bramó Vernon

Él tuvo que ponerse lo más rápido que pudo su bata y bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con lo que tanto temía. La entrada de la casa estaba abarrotada de paquetes, algunos más pequeños que otros y decenas de lechuzas.

-¿¡Me puedes explicar que son todas estas cajas y por que hay cientos de lechuzas en nuestra sala?! ¡¡Es que por si no te enteraste este es un barrio de gente normal, donde las lechuzas no son objeto de unos anormales!!- gritó su tío mientras tranquilizaba a Petunia que parecía que estaba en estado de shock por la escena.

-Si no me equivoco son mis regalos de cumpleaños y El Profeta- murmuró con una voz finita quien todavía tampoco había entrado en si por la cantidad de presentes. Estaba analizando la situación de la sala cuando un pájaro rojo del tamaño de un cisne con una gran cola y garras doradas. ¡Un fénix en Privet Drive! Parecia ser Fawkes, pero no estaba muy seguro.

-Pero si vos nunca recibís regalos, al menos que me digas que esos sucios que tienes de amigos son ricos y te regalaron todo esto- dijo Dudley con una voz interesada.

Por suerte, o talvez no tanta, tocaron la puerta. Vernón con una precaución extrema miró por la ventana para ver quien era. Para su desgracia no debía ser alguien muy bueno por la cara de terror que puso.

- ¿Quién es Vernon? ¿Por qué esa cara como si hubieses visto el mismo demonio?-preguntó Petunia mientras ella misma iba a corroborar quien era. Su cara no fue mucho mejor que la de su marido al asomarse.- Niño, ve a abrir la puerta pero que se vaya rápido.

Harry un poco más tranquilo con que no eran mortífagos se acercó a la puerta para a abrirle.

Su sorpresa y por no decir, la de sus tíos los dejó boquiabiertos. Dumbledore estaba allí. A Harry lo que en realidad le sorprendió era que fuese él quien había venido a su casa y no otro miembro de la orden; pero al contrario, los Dursley estaban más interesados en que pasara rápido a su casa por miedo a los vecinos. Aunque llamativamente, el director no llevaba ropa de magos, si no al contrario, andaba con traje.

-¿Profesor qué hace usted aquí?- le preguntó nuestro amigo.

Él sin hacerse esperar, entró a la casa, dejó su saco y pasó a explicar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Buenas tardes. Para empezar Harry, puedes decirme Albus, no estamos en el colegio.- y luego dirigiéndose a sus tíos.- No voy a explicarles quien soy, ya que los hechos ya habrán hecho de que recuerden mi nombre y lo que hago. La razón por la que vine, yendo al grano es para llevarme a Harry conmigo si es que sus tíos no se oponen.- Dijo rápidamente Dumbledore, sin entrecortarse y con un tono apurado a los tíos del joven.

-¡Obvio que queremos que se vaya!, mientras haga que esas lechuzas se vayan de acá y no vuelvan más.

-Entonces Harry ve a cambiarte que tenemos que hacer un viaje

-¿Disculpe profesor?

- Que empaques tus cosas que nos vamos a ya sabes donde. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Él sin oponer resistencia fue lo más rápido que pudo y guardó sus pertenencias en su baúl mientras se preguntaba cual era la verdadera causa por semejante aparición. De un día para el otro se aparecía esa persona que tanto daño le había hecho a él guardándole muchos secretos durante años y encima vestido de muggle.

Mezclas de odio y comprensión hacia Albus era lo que el sentía hacia él. Pero no iba a preocuparse más por ese tema. Ya había decidido su futuro y lo que iba a hacer con respecto a todos los problemas que lo acosaban.

-¿Listo Harry?

-Ya voy- respondió mientras bajaba sus cosas al living de la casa.

-Bien, ya he mandado tus presentes a tu nueva casa y les he explicado las circunstancias a tu tío- quienes tenían una cara de asombro, sorpresa y miedo. Él no entendía nada: llegó Dumbledore, mandó sus cosas a su "nueva casa" y le dijo algo a los Dudleys que los dejó tambaleando.-Ya te comento lo que pasa pero primero vámonos.

Y dicho y hecho, murmuró unas palabras y en unos segundos estaban en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-¡Harry!- gritaron unas voces. Eran los Weasleys acompañados por Remus y Moody.

-¡Hola!- gritó emocionado Harry. Luego de un par de abrazos, lograron tranquilizarse e irse a sentar a los sillones del estar. La casa estaba realmente impecable comparada con el año pasado. Ya se habían eliminado todas las plagas y el único problema era el elfo que desordenaba todo.

-¿Pero alguien me podría explicar qué es este recibimiento y por qué estoy acá?

-Yo te voy a explicar-dijo Lupin quien al igual que todos estaba sumamente emocionado.-según fuentes de Dumbledore, tu bienestar y el de tu familia está en peligro, ya que al parecer el Innombrable quiere hacer desaparecer a tu tía, quien es el único trecho de sangre que te vincula con tu mamá. Y si le pasase algo, ya no estarías bajo la protección que te ofrece tu otra casa.

-Pero por que decís mi otra casa- lo interrumpió Harry.

-Todo a su momento, ya te lo explicamos- le respondió Moody

-Bueno, entonces por esa razón para protegerte a vos y a ella te trajimos con nosotros, así Voldemort no tendrá necesidad de atacar a Petunia. Ahora bien, como ya sabrás te trajimos al cuartel general de la orden, porque en la Madriguera no puedes estar porque no ofrece seguridad y porque, simplemente esta es tu casa.- Dijo Lunático como si estuviese diciendo lo más normal de todo.

-¡Sigo sin entender que por que decís que esta es mi casa! Esta bien que es el único lugar que me queda para ir pero...

-¡Es que la mansión es tuya por ley! Sirius te dejó a vos todo sus bienes, así como la casa, sus pertenencias, el poder sobre el elfo y el dinero que se encuentra en Gringotts- le gritó Ron, con la intención de que su amigo se sorprendiera, algo que logró.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Heredero de las pertenencias de él?- Respondió Harry que durante las últimas semanas había reflexionado más sobre el tema y ya lo había superado en cierta forma.

-Pues claro, quien crees que se quedaría con todo esto. Ahora bien, espero que dejes que esta casa siga siendo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix ya que obviamente necesitamos tu autorización.- dijo Arthur.

-¡Que cumpleaños diferente!-acotó Harry con una voz atontada.

-Dale vamos a abrir los regalos que todavía vas a tener tiempo de averiguar todo de lo que eres dueño.- le indicó Ron a su compañero de aventuras de Hogwarts.

Se levantaron y se aproximaron hacia la mesa del comedor, en la cual, Mundungus había puesto todo, ya que el elfo de la casa se negaba a aceptar indicaciones de nadie y queria bajo toda costa suicidarse.

-¡Kreacher, sal de ahí y ven a recibir a tu amo!- gritó el mago

-¿Amo? ¿Yo amo? ¡Mi amo es mamá Black! No un sangre sucia ahijado de un traidor ¡no! ¡no!¡no!- aseguró él.

-Mira, elfito querido, te gusté o no te gusté él es la persona a la que le debes respeto, no un sucio cuadro con un encantamiento de permanencia-le recordó de vuelta Mundungus.

-Déjalo, que haga lo que quiere, mientras no ensucie la casa- ordenó Harry mientras admiraba su nueva casa. Como le hubiera gustado que allí estuviese Sirius.

Luego de esto, se fueron y se sentaron en la mesa mientras los compinches de colegio hurgueteaban como niños de tres años los regalos.

-Mira esto Ron.

Pero antes de que pudiese leer lo que era, su amigo le había sacado ya la caja.

-¡¡Un Set Completo Para Escobas Profesionales!! ¿Sabes lo que vale esto y para lo que sirve?- dijo él.

-Sinceramente no-.Le respondió con su mayor sinceridad porque el nombre parecía muy importante pero no se le ocurría que podía ser.

-Esto te trae para empezar un libro titulado "Mi Escoba, La Palma de mi Mano" te dice todo sobre la escoba que te compraste, desde donde se plantan los árboles para la madera hasta los datos mágicos más minuciosos. Después te trae un pulidor, unos roceadores especiales para arreglar la paja, otra poción que actúa como calibrador y la poción de mandar 3 veces a tu escoba para un "service" que se supone que se debe hacer cada un año. Así que a la tuya no le vendría mal una.

-Aaah. ¿Pero quién me la mando?

-Ya me fijo en la tarjeta. _Un regalo de uno de sus más admirables fans, Ainhoa Wood dueña de "Artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch"_. ¿Y esa quien es? preguntó Ron mientras intentaba a encontrar alguien que le respondiera.

-Así que el vieja Ainhoa anda tras tus pies Potter- opinó Snape de quién nadie se había percatado de su presencia.-Siempre te lo dije: la fama tienen sus cosas y vos te la llevaste muy a pecho. Pero creo que como en este lugar mis sugerencias no son escuchadas muy a gusto, después no digan que les quise decir.

-Espera ahí Severus- lo interrumpió Lupin con un tono lo suficientemente fuerte y serio como para que él se volviese- Empieza a explicarnos lo que sabes de esta tal Wood.

-Para empezar, podrían decir por favor ¿no? Bueno, a ver, ¿por donde empiezo...?. Esta bien, les voy hacerles saber lo que sé de él pero preferiría decirlo nada más en una reunión de la orden, ya que no sé si es de la incumbencia de estos chiquillos saberlo

-Pero lo que pasa que uno de estos chiquillos, recibió un regalo con su nombre- le atajó Harry.

-No hablen más y vamos a la otra habitación para que nos cuente lo que sabe de este hombre. Mientras, les aconsejaría que dejasen ese regalo un poco alejado, por si las dudas.- ordenó Dumbledore mientras se dirigía con los demás al otro ambiente, sin aún haber explicado la razón de su vestimenta y que hacía Fawkes en Privet Drive.

Luego de esto, ya no sabían que hacer, hasta que recordaron que estaban viendo los regalos.

-Harry, mira estos. No se que serán. Se ven muy pesado.- le dijo George Weasley.

-A ver, déjame observar de que se trata-. Dijo Haary mientras todos se acercaban a él.

-Allí hay una tarjeta. Lee lo que dice- le sugirió Ginny.

-_"Querido Harry: en tu décimo sexto cumpleaños he decidido hacerte un regalo doble, por mis años de ausencia. Espero que te guste. Con cariño, Damaris Béllatrix._- ¿Y quién es esa ahora?- Dijo mientras analizaba las cajas y se preguntaba que contendrían dentro. Hasta que fue interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de abrirlas

-Ve a llamar a los demás- le ordenó Fred a su hermano. Ellos al perecer, con este tema del negocio ya habían empezado a madurar un poco a pesar de que siguieran siendo unos bromistas de primera.- En estos tiempos no es seguro andar avriendo regalos de desconocidos.

-Esta bien, ya vengo.

Durante ese transcurso, nadie se animó a abrir las dos cajas tenían un tamaño considerable.

-¡DAMARIS BÉLLATRIX! gritaron al unísono todos los miembros de la orden mientras entraban corriendo ala habitación.

-¿Pero quien es esa? ¿Tiene que ver con la que mató a Sirius? ¿Es mala?- preguntó Harry ya que lo llevaban rápidamente a s habitación junto a sus amigos dándole una sola explicación.

-No creo que sea un problema, al contrario es algo demasiado bueno, como para que ocurra de un día para el otro. Muy sospechoso. Hasta que nosotros no hayamos revisado bien los regalos y estemos seguros de que no es una trampa te avisamos y seguís abriendo tus cosas mientras te explicamos quien es ella y por que todos esto.- le dijo rápidamente Molly mientras bajaba para ver que sucedía.

-¡Que buen cumpleaños eh! Muchos regalos, venís a tu casa nueva, regalos sospechosos y muy buenos... ojalá nuestros cumpleaños fueran así-. Comentó George a su hermano, mientras Ginny lo desaprobaba con su mirada.

-Esto no es un juego. ¿No te parece Harry?

-Sí, ya lo creo-. Le respondió sin mucho interés ya que estaba ocupado con sus pensamientos.

Y LES GUSTO??? ESPERO QUE SI... YA SE VAN A ENTERAR DE QUIENES SON AINHOA Y DAMARIS... PERO PACIENCIA... CHAU!


	2. Un tatuaje, un pacto

HOLA HOLA... COMO ANDAN????

NO QUIERO ENTRETENERLOS PERO EN ESTE CHAPY NO PUEDO RESPONDER REVIEWS PORQUE LO PUBLICO EL MISMO DIA QUE PUBLICO EL PRIMER CAPITULO... PARA LA PRÓXIMA QUE CALCULO QUE VOY A TENER MUCHOS REVIEWS PORQUE TODOS ME VAN A MANDAR MUCHOS MENSAJES FELICITÁNDOME POR LA HISTORIA (eso espero)

**Segundo capítulo: un tatuaje, un pacto**

Ya había pasado una hora y todavía nadie se había acercado a la habitación para decirles que sucedía. Por lo que estaban jugando un campeonato mágico de ajedrez. Ron estaba jugando son su hermana. Fred con Harry y George dormía. El día que tan bien había empezado volvía a ser como sus cumpleaños con su otra familia.-¿Por qué a ustedes no les permiten entrar en la orden? Ya son mayores- preguntó Harry al tiempo que su contrincante había eliminado una de sus torres.- No nos dejan porque dicen que hace falta magos que hayan terminado el colegio y como nosotros lo dejamos el curso pasado...- le respondió George de mala gana. La razón era que él mismo ya se había cansado de preguntarle y discutirle el mismo tema a sus padres y a Albus, junto a Fred. Pero la respuesta había sido la misma: "terminen el colegio y los dejamos entrar formalmente como miembros titulares".- ¿Vos no dormías?- dijo su hermano.- Sí pero se me fue el sueño.Así siguió el día hasta el mediodía hasta que una joven con unos cabellos rojizos y ondulados y una presencia algo amenazadora entró. Les dijo que ya podían bajar. Pero los chicos al no conocerla ni se movieron.

- ¿No piensan bajar?- dijo ella sorprendida

- Perdóname, no-. Le respondió Ron- pero lo que pasa que no te conocemos.

- Ah, discúlpenme chicos. Me había olvidado de que no me conocían con este cuerpo-. Después de haberle dicho esto, cerró los ojos y de repente su cara era diferente.

- Casi nos pegaste un buen susto, Tonks. No sólo que no sabíamos quien eras si no que con esa cara hasta un basilisco se asusta. La próxima aparécete con una cara conocida. ¿Recién llegas?- Le preguntó su amiga, Ginny.

- No, llegue hace un buen rato pero no pude saludarlos porque me tuve que volver a ir para averiguar unos temas que me ordenó Albus y recién acabo de volver de vuelta.- ¿Tiene que ver con esos dos últimos regalos que me llegaron?- dijo Harry.- Sí, pero mejor vamos ya para abajo.Ya en la sala, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que al parecer se había convocado a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Se encontraban todos los magos y magas que Harry conocía y alguno que nunca había visto.-Bueno señores- dijo Dumbledore con una vos aumentada por el encantamiento Sonoro.-Y señoras...- la interrumpió una bruja petiza y regordeta que le sorprendió que era la profesora Sprout.- El fin de esta reunión improvisada ha sido dar a conocer un par de nuevos reglamentos de la orden. Como ya todos se habrán enterado, nuestro querido Harry ha recibido dos regalos de dos personas, una de las cuales es desconocida para todos nosotros exceptuando a Severus, quien ha sido tan gentil de informarnos algo sobre ella; y la otra, Damaris Bellatrix, cuyo nombre para la mayoría de nosotros es sumamente conocida exceptuando para nuestro grupo jóvenes, sobre los cuales también les tengo noticias-Dijo sin reparos, el director mientras observaba a todos en especial a nuestro amigo.- Empezaremos explicando uno de los puntos más importantes de nuestra reforma en las reglas. La primera se refiere a la seguridad de Harry Potter y sus amigos más allegados, los señores Ron Weasley y Neville Longhbotton y las señoritas Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, todos cursantes del sexto y quinto curso en Hogwarts, cuyas familias son parte ya parte de nuestra orden, exceptuando a la familia Lovegood la cual se va a adjuntar la semana próxima. Ellos van a tener que acompañar a Harry a todos lados que vaya, yendo siempre con él al menos una persona. En el caso que él así no lo desee en algún caso me deberá informar las razones o a mí o cualquier profesor del colegio que forme parte de la logia-.Luego de esta decisión hubo un súbito murmullo muy expandido. La mayoría aprobaba la decisión exceptuando Harry quien no entendía por que tendría que ir a todos lados con alguien.- Ni que fuera un chico del primer curso, creo que ya he demostrado de que me puedo defender. Además, ¿qué me puede pasar dentro del colegio? Es casi imposible entrar.- protestó- Vos bien lo dijiste, es casi imposible, pero conociendo al Innombrable es capaz de todo-. Le dijo una bruja con un porte majestuoso que llevaba una túnica naranja.- Espero que te acuerdes de mí. Soy Emmeline Vance, te acompañé en el viaje que hiciste el año pasado desde la casa de tus tíos hasta acá.- ¿O sea que dices que Voldemort- carraspeó Ginny quien había empezado a acostumbrarse a llamarlo así- tiene planeado entrar o al menos intentarlo.- Sí, me sorprende que me lo digas vos que tienes por hermanos al dúo Weasley. ¿A caso no sabes que en Hogwarts hay cientos de entradas secretas?- ¿Y qué piensa hacer Dumbledore?- preguntó Ron.- No sé-. Le contestóHasta que se hubieron callados pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Harry pensó en como sería ese año, con esa decisión sin contar todas las que no había dicho aún. Luego de haber estado así unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo que tendría que haberse imaginado desde el principio. Ellos no eran nadie para obligarlo a hacer eso, no eran sus padres y en su defecto, sus tutores era Vernon y Petunia.- Caballeros y damas, por favor hagan silencio-. Interrumpió el director.

-Vamos a proseguir. En segundo lugar, así como estamos comprometiendo nuestros pequeños compañeros, ellos van a formar, por así decirlo, parte de la orden-. Se produjo un murmureo general. –Por favor, por favor. Vamos a seguir.

Ellos no van a presenciar las reuniones ni van a opinar de las órdenes de la orden. Su función va a ser simple, tendrán que andar siempre acompañando, al menos uno, a Harry; informaran a la orden sobre cualquier comportamiento de la naturaleza que sea dentro del castillo y en caso de que nosotros así lo necesitáramos van a llevar paquetes y mensajes entre los profesores, para no levantar sospechas en el instituto. Así ustedes que querían colaborar, esta forma va a ser el mejor método-.

Como estaba ocurriendo desde hacía ya varios minutos, luego de los avisos, se producía una fuerte conversación pero esta vez más fuerte. La gente al parecer estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las decisiones del comité de decisiones que lo conformaban el mismo Dumbledore, Snape, Arthur, Shacklebolt, Lupin y dos magos más que Harry no conocía.- Buenos, al menos vamos a colaborar en algo-. Se dijo a si mismo Ron- ¿Y sabrán sobre esto los demás?-.preguntó Harry- No sé- Y en tercer lugar es atribuirles a todos los miembros, exceptuando a Severus, un estilo de tatuaje, como el que utilizan los mortífagos, sólo que este va a ser de la orden, va a servir para asegurarse de que ustedes no revelen los secretos, ni en caso de la utilización de veritaserum. La imagen va a ser obviamente un fénix y una varita en la cola. Pero debemos tener en cuenta que esta es una imagen sumamente mágica, por lo cual a va a ser necesario que sigan un par de instrucciones durante 10 días. Va a consistir en una poción que se tendrán que poner en el pecho todos los amaneceres hasta el décimo mediodía, momento en el que se va a realizar el encantamiento. El animal sólo va a ser visto y sentido, cuando alguien esté en una situación de alto riesgo. En este caso, el agraviado tendrá que pensar profundamente en unas palabras y todos los demás sentirán un ardor en el pecho e inmediatamente tendrán que ir a algún lugar que nadie los vea y tocarse el fénix. Entonces, se trasladarán al lugar. ¿Alguna pregunta?- terminó diciendo.Todos, en especial los más jóvenes estaban conmocionados por las noticias.- Eeeeh, profesor.- dijo Hary quien junto a sus amigos intentaba acercarse a él para preguntarle unas cosas.- Sí chicos. No me digan que están desconformes porque ya bastante responsabilidad les dimos-. Reprochó Dumbledore.- No, no era eso. ¿Nosotros vamos a tener también tatuada la imagen?-. Preguntó Ginny- Todavía no lo sabemos, pero lo más seguro que no, ya que dentro de Hogwarts no se puede trasladarse y en el caso de que estén en Hogsmade, no va a ser necesario la ayuda de ustedes. Los que sí van a tenerla, van a ser Fred y George porque ellos no se encuentran permanentemente en el colegio y son alumnos que a pesar de que dejaron el colegio son más avanzados.- Pero... ¿y si nosotros necesitamos ayuda?- pregunto Harry- No va a hacer falta. La razón es la misma que les dije recién, ustedes siempre van a estar dentro de los terrenos de Hogwart y si fuesen al pueblo, siempre va a haber alguien cerca por si las dudas, sin contar a un par de profesores. ¿Alguna otra duda?- Creo que no- Dijo Ron.- Yo sí tengo otra- lo interrumpió Harry.- A ver...- ¿Piensa comentarnos quienes son esas dos mujeres que me enviaron esos presentes y que van a hacer con ellos?- Esperadme un segundo que pido silencio y les explico.Mientras tanto, todos se preguntaban que iban a decir los demás de esto... No era por Hermione ni Luna, sino más por Neville que no sabían si se iba a animar.- ¡Silencio por favor!- Pidió el director- Esas fueron todas las reformaciones a las reglas. Lo que ahora voy a decirles es en especial para los más jóvenes pero me gustaría que lo mismo todos escuchen. Ahora bien, voy a informales sobre la identidad de estas dos personas que se hicieron presentes a través de unas cartas a Harry. Ellas son Ainhoa Wood, cuya identidad unos pocos recién fuimos informados por nuestro colega, Severus, y que les vamos a hacer saber; y Damaris Béllatrix, cuyo nombre creo que todos lo conocen sin contar a los más jóvenes-.

.....................................................................................................

MAÑANA LES TENGO EL TERCER CHAPY... BYE


	3. Revelaciones pasadas por alto

HOLA HOLA COMPAÑEROS... ESTE CAPITULO ES BIEN CORTITO PERO MUY IMPORTANTE... LES PROMETO COMO YA LES DIJE ANTES QUE LOS PROXIMOS CAPÍTULOS VAN A SER MAS LARGOS...ESTOY EMPEZANDO EL QUINTO CAPITULO, CREO QUE EL 6 O EL 7 RECIEN VAN A ESTAR EN HOGWARTS... ANTES FALTAN UNOS POQUITOS HECHOS... AH PO CIERTO, EL 5º CAPITULO TIENE 12 PAGINAS WORD... VOY MEJORANDO... BUE NO LOS MOLESTO MAS...

**Tercer Capítulo:** Revelaciones pasadas por alto  
  
En ese momento en la sala reinaba el silencio. Todos, en especial Harry Potter, estaban interesados por lo que iba decir Dumbledore. Mientras tanto, se escuchaba unos sonidos que provenían de la cocina, que al parecer eras Molly y un par más de mujeres que estaban preparando el almuerzo para todos los que se encontraban ahí.

- Vamos a empezar con Damaris Béllatrix. Para empezar, ella es una maga sumamente experimentada que cursó Hogwarts hará unos veinte años. Es hija de padre muggle y madre maga y fue a la casa de Slitheryn.- empezó diciendo con tono de denotaba su personalidad segura - Ahora bien, vamos a lo importante y a lo que quiero que le prestes atención Harry. Ella durante muchos años fue espía de nuestra orden durante los tiempos oscuros, pero fue atrapada por un conjunto de Aurors realizando al parecer una poción de un alto nivel de prohibición en su casa. Lo que nunca se supo era la causa de lo que estaba preparando ya que ese mismo día desapareció de una de las oficinas en la que estaba encerrada en el ministerio, esperando a ser juzgada. Nunca se supo más nada de ella. Se hicieron las más minuciosas averiguaciones y no se supo por que estaba haciendo esa poción la cual después fue catalogada como desconocida, lo que quiere decir que o estaba empleando magia oscura o estaba realizando un estudio. Este punto fue el que de alguna manera nosotros insinuamos desde un punto de vista ajeno, de que debió haber estado creando algún brebaje aun desconocido, tema que fue avalado por la mayoría de la gente porque se sabía que durante su época escolar había sido la mejor alumna de esta materia en los últimos 460 años. Lo más misterioso de todo, fue que luego de muchos días la pócima, al parecer, seguía estando en el mismo estado y cuando se probó con que diferentes animales para que la probaran, no sucedió nada pero cuando una serpiente lo tocó inmediatamente quedó en cenizas. Gracias a esto se apoyó más aun de que tenía fines buenos, en realidad porque la serpiente representaba el mal, a Voldemort. Después de 16 años de haber ocurrido ese hecho todavía se lo sigue investigando pero nunca se supo nada más, ni de ella ni sobre qué era la poción. Esta última todavía se conserva bajo absoluta restricción en una de las bóvedas de alta seguridad del departamento de misterios del ministerio.-

Todo esto le causó que a Harry se le revolviera el estómago. Años sin tener una pista de ella y justo él viene a recibir un regalo de ella. Además ¿Qué tenía él que ver con esa mujer? ¿Por qué le había mandado un regalo?

– Al parecer ella o alguien que se ha hecho pasar por ella le envió a Harry unos paquetes con unos presentes, una colección de libros de defensa y técnicas de defensa de las artes oscuras. Hemos revisados los regalos y ninguno es peligroso. Ahora bien, las razones por las que ellas habría hecho esto es algo de lo que nosotros nunca dimos a conocer a la gente, y que tan sólo Lupin y yo mantenemos en nuestra memoria junto a los de nuestros ya fallecidos compañeros, James, Lily y Sirius. Juramos que por la seguridad del bebé y de la pareja, en su momento no daríamos a conocer y que años después lo diríamos. El secreto es sobre quienes eran los padrinos de Harry. Si bien pueden decir que tiene esto de secreto, les pido que recuerden que sólo nosotros sabemos que Sirius es padrino de Harry y la población mágica nunca lo supo, ni lo sabe y talvez nunca lo sepa. Esto se vio afianzado cuando lo encarcelaron a él y salió a la luz para algunas personas cuando escapó hace tres años. Pero tales han sido la sucesión de hechos, que los que conocieron el secreto de que Sirius era el padrino del chico, es decir, él mismo y la mayoría de los miembros de la orden, nunca se pusieron a pensar en su madrina. Algunos de ustedes, incluyéndote a ti Harry ¿pensaron que quién sería tu madrina?- Dijo Dumbledore mientras Harry estaba empezando a pensar que ingenuo había sido estos años. Nunca había pensado en eso... que tonto que era. Esta vez el griterío fue total. La sala explotó de murmullos que intentaban ser bajos, pero tanta era la cantidad que parecía un partido de fútbol. Harry no podía salir sus pensamientos. ¿Su madrina? Era obvio... ¿cómo nunca lo había pensado...?

-Silencio- dijo Albus con su voz aumentada a través del encantamiento Sonorus- Es lo que piensan ustedes. Damaris Bellatrix es la madrina de Harry. Pero su segundo nombre no tiene que ver con la mortífaga que todos conocemos. Nunca se lo contamos porque nosotros juramos que por la seguridad de ese entonces bebé y de la pareja. Los hechos hicieron que se enteraran al menos ustedes de la identidad de Sirius Black y en esta ocasión de la de Damaris. Ya mismo hemos empezado para hacer las averiguaciones y ni en más les tengamos mayor información sobre ella les avisaremos. Ahora bien, creo que es mejor que comamos y después seguimos- Acto seguido aparecieron como unas 8 mesas y las comidas junto a ellas y de vuela el murmullo fue total.

- Tenemos que hacer un par de averiguaciones por nuestra parte, al parecer-. Comentó Ron mientras se peleaba con su hermana por una presa de pollo hasta que fue a parar al plato de Molly provocando un escándalo en el comedor.

Dentro de esas discusiones estaba la de Harry consigo mismo, reprochándose como no podría haber pensado sobre la identidad de su madrina nunca.

.........................................................................................................

Y... LES GUSTO LA IDENTIDAD DE DAMARIS????? POCOS DE USTEDES NUNCA PENSARON QUIEN SERIA LA MADRINA DE HARRY... ... AHORA REVIEWS!!!!!!! CREO QUE NUNCA EN MI VIDA VOY A PODER HACER UN CAPITULO TAN CORTO COMO ESTE... NO ME ECHEN UN CRUCIO QUE LOS PROXIMOS EMPIEZAN A SER MAS LARGITOS...

REVIEWS:

JOSSMAN: Al final mejore... por suerte al parecer estas varias semanas de descanso han hecho que mi musa vuelva... y sobre las descripciones... bue fue una de las cosas que estoy intentando prestarle mas atención... por lo general me olvido de ellas... ese es mi problema... ah y por la trama... creo que no te va a defraudar...

SACRALO: Lo que sucede es que este ficc antes se llamaba Harry Potter y el Misterio de los 5 Castillos... cuando yo publique el tercer capitulo lo deje porque se me fue la inspiración y me vino un tiempo de pruebas... ahora que ya paso todo eso me he puesto de vuelta con el ficc... para empezar le cambie el nombre y la trama... ya no van a haber ningunos catillos ni nada... pero los 3 primeros capitulos los deje como estaban solo que con algunos cambios que no se si has notado...

LA RESPUESTA PARA EL REVIEW DE SACRALO PODRIA SER PARA TODOS... ASI QUE NO ME DENUNCIEN POR PLAGIO EH!!!!! NOS VEMOS...


	4. Las sopresas de Harry

**DISCLAIMER: **yo no soy Rowling... en realidad ella me robo la idea pero bue que se le va hacer... la historia de al humanidad esta plagada de robos de ideas y de inventos... todos los personajes le pertencen, a sus editioriales a la Warner y bla bla bla bla excepto todos aquellos personajes nuevos y la trama asi como los lugares no mencionados durante sus obras... clarito? Ahora no me denuncien... solo hago esto para recibir unos miserables reviews y como hobby asi que a disfrutar...!

**Cuarto Capítulo: Las sorpresas de Harry... **

El día transcurrió normal después de haber terminado de almorzar. Si se puede decir normal a un día en el que se descubren varios misterios, en especial para Harry.

El almuerzo ya había terminado y cada cual se dirigía a dormir en algunas de las decenas de habitaciones que había en la mansión Black, ya que al parecer la noche anterior se había realizado una misión y todo el mundo estaba muy cansado. Excepto Dumbledore, quien terminó de almorzar y desapareció sin terminar de dar la explicación que había prometido para luego de la comida.

- Euh Harry.- dijó Fred.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Piensas seguir abriendo tus regalos?-. Le respondió George.

- Ahí voy- dijo. En realidad no tenía ganas de abrirlos. Ya era suficiente con todo lo sucedido en ese día. Ya no quería más regalos. Sólo quería ir a recostarse a pensar sobre lo que dijo Dumbledore. Pero esta vez, no quiso parecer desagradecido y se encaminó para la sala de estar donde estaban expandidos los paquetes. - ¿Por dónde puedo empezar?

- Seguí por este-. Le recomendó alguien con una voz diferente.

- ¡Hermione!- Exclamó Harry al darse vuelta y verla parada delante de la puerta principal.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo.

- ¿Que creían? ¿Qué iba a romper la tradición y los iba a dejar de ver antes de que empezaran las clases? Y veo que tampoco voy a dejar de llegar a verte después de un par de semanas sin decirte: Oculus Reparo... ¿Cómo haces para romper siempre tus anteojos antes de que yo llegue- Le dijo con tono enojado pero cómico a un Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Es que han pasado tantas cosas el día de hoy que me olvidé que esta mañana se me rompieron los anteojos.- Le respondió Harry.

- ¿Dónde estuviste que no viniste por acá antes ni nos mandaste ninguna lechuza?- le preguntó Ginny.

- Es que estuve de viaje. Me fui a Sudamérica. A visitar a mis abuelos maternos. Pero después les cuento.

- Ven siéntate. Ah y me olvidaba. Bienvenida a la mansión Black&Potter.- dijo Harry.

- Ah, si ya me enteré de la herencia. Pero pareces que ya has superados lo de Sirius -. Le dijo Hermi.

- Un poco. No me puedo pasar toda la vida llorando y maldiciendo a Dumbledore. Y además han sido tantas las cosas que sucedieron desde que llegué esta mañana que ni he tenido tiempo afligirme. Es mejor así.- Le respondió Harry mientras observaba a través de la ventana el chaparrón que estaba comenzando agradeciendo todavía la llegada de Hermione.

- Bue, ¿Podemos seguir con los regalos?- dijo Fred intentando de que terminara la escena sentimental.

- Es verdad. ¿Por cual empiezo?

- Empieza con el nuestro Harry- dijeron los gemelos mientras le alcanzaban un paquete con el tamaño de un libro pero con un grosor mucho más grande de lo común.

- Uh, gracias. "Un set avanzado de bromas" especial para alumnos de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué especial?

- Porque por ejemplo, los surtidos saltaclases que trae, a diferencia de los otros, cuando entran en contacto con las manos de Filch pierden su efecto. Es un hechizo contrarrestante muy complicado. Apuesto a que ni Hermione lo puede hacer.- le respondió orgulloso George.

- Tienen suerte que este año ya no soy prefecta si no yo misma me encargaría de sacárselos. Pero se olvidaron de los prefectos y de los profesores. Ellos se los pueden sacar.- dijo Hermione.

- También pensamos en eso pero ya le tenemos solución. Los prefectos nunca te los van a sacar porque hasta ellos van utilizar algún producto de Sortilegios Wesleys. Y los profesores son muy tontos. Hagrid te los puede sacar pero no te acusa ni te hace nada; Sprout y Flitchwick a lo sumo te bajan 5 puntos, al igual que Sybill; Firenze ni se da cuenta; y Mconagall y Snape son el problema, por eso no los recomendamos para sus clases. Ellos no van a dudar de ponerte muchos puntos menos si te pillan.- le respondió Fred- ¿Qué quieres que hiciéramos? ¿Hacer que sean inmunes para todos los prefectos y profesores? Bastante que lo es para Filch...

- Hablando de bromas, ¿qué pasó con Sortilegios Weasleys?- dijo Harry

- Excelente. Gracias a lo del pantano y los fuegos artificiales del año pasado nos hemos hecho famosos. Hemos marcado la segunda generación de bromistas de Hogwarts y espero que ustedes sigan nuestros pasos eh. No queremos perder la tradición.- les respondió con una radiante de sonrisa. Pues era verdad, desde los sucesos del año anterior se habían vuelto muy conocidos. Eran el equivalente a Zonko, pero en el Callejón Diagon.

- Ahora estamos pensando en escribir un libro titulados "Medio siglo de aventuras en Hogwarts" con anécdotas, secreto y aventuras en Hogwarts. Ya nos aseguramos la ayuda de Lupin y espero que ustedes no o pongan resistencia a ayudarnos. Sus aventuras, más la de canuto, cornamenta y lunático y las nuestras... ¡va a ser un éxito!- dijo emocionado George.

- Sh... no hagan tanto barullo. Está durmiendo todo el mundo.- le pidió una bruja mientras bajaba las escaleras. Harry se dio cuenta que era la que le había saludado mientras Dumbledore hablaba. Esta vez en vez de llevar una túnica naranja, llevaba una plateada con violeta.

- Perdón, pero ¿quién es usted?- le preguntó Fred.

- Mi nombre es Emmaline Vance. Tengo 32 años. Viví hasta los once años en Edimburgo y me mudé Francia. Fui a Beuxbatons y me gradué en la licenciatura de Relaciones Muggles. Hace 2 años vine a vivir a Londres para trabajar en un proyecto sobre los muggles que será presentado dentro de cinco meses en público. Ah, me olvidaba, hace también dos años que me uní a la orden. ¿Algo más que quieran saber de mí?- Preguntó la bruja. Los chicos se quedaron mudos. Realmente se había quedados sorprendidos por la belleza de la mujer y también por la forma de que hablaba. Tenía un tono muy fluido, fuerte e importante que les hacía acordar a Dumbledore.

- Yo tengo una dudita- Dijo Hermione.

- A ver...

- ¿De dónde conoció a la orden?

- Por medio de mi tía. Calculo que sabrán quien es. Minerva MaConaggal (N/A: no se bien como se escribe)

- ¿Su tía es ella?- preguntaron todos

- Sí, pero preferiría que me trataran de tú. Bueno, ya déjense de preguntas y sigan con sus cosas. No quiero molestarlos. Además yo justo me iba. Un gusto y suerte este año en Hogwarts. Espero verlos pronto. Chau.- Dijo apurada mientras se arreglaba e iba saliendo de la casas.

Así siguieron toda la tarde hasta que todo el mundo se hubiese levantado. Hagrid le mandó de regalo un collar con un diente sumamente grande y una carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_ ¿Cómo andas? Espero que bien y que hayas superado lo que paso hace unas semanaa con lo de Sirius... Tú sabes bien que no podrías haber hecho algo para impedirlo... el único que tiene la culpa de todo es el Innombrable y no tú... Respecto a lo del regalo, es un diente de dragón bebé. Pero no te preocupes que está desinfectado y no tiene veneno. Dicen que es para la buena suerte pero yo no creo en esas patrañas. Pero no se puede decir que no está mal el collarcito..._

_ Un abrazo, Hagrid._

A Harry le había gustado el regalo y entendía por que Hagrid lo encontraba tan especial. Era un diente de un dragón bebé y a él le gustan esas cosas. El otro presente era un perfume que le mandaban Seamus y Dean con una notita deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Después, Lavender y las hermanas Patil le mandaron de regalo unas zapatillas especiales con las que al parecer estaban hechizadas para no permitir que te dolieran los pies por más horas que estuviese parado.

- Que bueno que está esto. No sabían que existían este tipo de zapatillas- exclamo sorprendido Harry.

- ¿Cómo que no sabías? Todo el mundo tiene por lo menos un par... ¿qué crees? ¿Qué todo el mundo anda igual que vos con esas zapatillas muggles incómodas?- dijo sorprendido Ron.

- Pues sí... se ve que a seis años de enterarme de que soy mago sigo sin enterarme de muchas cosas...

- Bien bien... sigamos con los regalos- pidió Fred ansioso

El siguiente regalo se lo mandaba todos los integrantes de la orden. O al menos eso decía la tarjeta. Era una túnica para jugar al quidditch que soporta casi todos los golpes de una bludger.

- ¡¿Sabes lo que vale esto Harry?!- gritaron los gemelos.

- No y tampoco quiero saberlo. No se debe saber el precio de tus regalos.

- Esto usan los jugadores profesionales. Ni siquiera los equipos de la primera liga de Inglaterra los usan por su precio.

- Me parece que me va ser útil eh.

- Lo único que hay que hacerle es ponerle el escudo de Hogwarts y el de Griffindor.- opinó Ginny mientras se acerba para observar la túnica

- Bueno, de eso me encargo yo. Me pasé todo el año haciendo gorros y medias. A una se le pega la costumbre.

- Sigamos con los regalos de nuevo-. Opinó Harry.

Después todos los otros regalos eran de todos sus fans. Un tal matrimonio Cooper le mandó una pluma que cambiaba de color la tinta; una señora llamada Figueroa Almández le envió una pequeña planta aromatizante; un matrimonio español le envió una recordadora parecida a la de Neville; después también le mandaron una lámpara que también cambiaba e color su luz, una cámara de fotos mágica y un matrimonio le mando una almohada hechizada para repeler los malos sueños... aunque seguramente con los de Harry no podría. Además la mamá de Ron le mandó una remera parecida al pulóver que le tejía para navidad. Y mientras seguían abriendo más y más regalos.

- Toma este-. Le dijo Hermione pasándole lo que parecía un libro.

- A ver...- dijo mientras le sacaba el envoltorio- _"¡FELIZ CUMPLE! Espero que te guste, aunque no lo dudo... De tu hermano, Ron"_ ¿Que será?- Pero no pudo terminar de decir eso cuando se puso rojo como los pelos de los Weasleys- ¡RON!- Gritó y salió corriendo de la sala. Sus compañeros todavía no entendían que había pasado. ¿Qué habría sido ese regalo? Unos segundos más tardes se escuchaba la voz de Harry exaltado replicándole algo a su compañero.

- ¿Tienes tu oreja extensible a mano George?- preguntó su hermano.

- Sí, vamos...

- ¿Y nosotras qué? ¿Nos vamos a tener que quedar sentadas acá?- Protestó Ginny mientras se paraba decidida a que les dieran una oreja extensible

- Tenemos dos nada más. Si quieren vengan pero no van a tener las orejas.

Se acercaron sigilosamente por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta del pasillo que daba al baño y a unas habitaciones.

- Bue, está bien. Perdonado pero la próxima ve que me quieras hacer un regalo de este tipo avísame así lo abro sin que haya alguien cerca-.

- Está bien. Voy a ser más precavido para la próxima... Pero no me vas a decir que no te gustó...

- Dale vamos al living ya.

- Pero no me respondiste si te gusto el regalo. ¿O ya no te gusta más Hermione?

Los gemelos no pudieron escuchar más porque justo se tropezó Ginny, por lo que Harry y Ron dejaron de hablar mientras los demás volvían corriendo a sus lugares para ver que había sido ese ruido y para comprobar que no habían sido sus amigos.

Cuando se volvieron a la sala se dieron cuenta el ruido no eran sus compañeros espiándolos. Ellos estaban los más bien, ahí jugando a las cartas como si no hubiera pasado nada desde que Harry se había ido gritando tras Ron.

- ¿Qué pasó Harry?- preguntó Fred con una voz de niño inocente. Pero de niño inocente no tenía nada... al contrario, era el engendro del diablo con sus bromas y por lo que acababa de escuchar con su hermano...

- No, nada. Era una broma de Ron

- Ahora tan solo quedan cuatro regalos. El mío y esos de ahí- dijo Hermione indicando un paquete medio arrugado que se encontraba en la parte más apartada de la mesa.

- ¿Me pasas alguno Ginny?

Cuando terminó de abrir unos de los paquetes, Harry empezó a leer la tarjeta para si mismo y cuando llegó al final dio una risita media rara.

-Escuchen esto: _"Querido Harry: feliz cumple... ¿Cómo has pasado este verano? Yo bien, me fui con mi papá y mi tío a cazar el Snorckaks (N/A: no se como se escribe) y pudimos encontrar uno!... bueno volviendo al tema de tu cumpleaños esto que te mando es un radimag. Es parecida a las radios muggles solo que con esta podes captar señales mágicas. Espero que te guste. Luna. PD: mándale saludos a Ron también"._

Después de que Ron se hubiese calmado y hubiera hecho entender a sus hermanos de que no le pasaba nada con ella, Harry abrió el paquete. El aparato exteriormente era muy parecida a una radio muggle, solo que esta no tenía antena y no utilizaba pilas. Pero no encontraba los auriculares hasta que Fred le explicó que tenía que apretar tocarlo con su varita y decir: Sonoro, para que sólo él pudiese escuchar o Sonoro Tótem para que lo escuchara todo el mundo.

El Profeta también le mando de regalo el diario de ese día gratis. Lo mismo pasó con El Quisquilloso y para su sorpresa también El Corazón de Bruja. Pero no pudo haber terminado de ver sus regalos cuando su expresión cambió. La razón era que además de que le mandaban la revista gratis él salía en la tapa. Decía algo así: "Análisis completo de la vida amorosa y afectiva del niño que vivió. Rumores nunca antes publicados".

**_Harry Potter, su vida amorosa_**

_Hace seis años que cursa el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, hace seis años que mueve los corazones de todas las compañeras que se le acercan. A continuación un análisis de él desde su primer año en el colegio._

_Ya en el primer año, nuestro querido Harry, todavía no afianzado de pasar de su vida muggle a su nueva vida como el chico más famoso de Gran Bretaña, encontró sus primeras amistades. Uno de los tríos de amigos más inseparables que se haya visto en siglos en Hogwarts. El señor Ronald Weasley hijo de Secretario del Dpto. del mal uso del Objeto muggle, la señorita Hermione Granger hija de padres muggles y Harry. Ese año, al parecer fue marcado por la creación e un trío de amigos que hasta hoy sigue vigente._

_El segundo año fue igual que el primero en este aspecto. Según fuentes cercanas los chicos seguían siendo tan solo buenos amigos, con la diferencia de que se afianzó la amistad con Virginia Weasley hermana menor de Ron (como lo llaman sus amigos)._

_Durante el transcurso del tercer año las hormonas al parecer empezaron a hacer efecto. Como bien nos dijo la señorita Parvatil Patil: "se los notaba mucho más cercanos. Los rumores empezaron a correr. Algunos del lado de Hermione y Harry y otros de ella y Ron" pero al parecer estas malas lenguas no afectaron para nada al grupo hasta el cuarto curso._

_Ese año Harry fue escogido para el Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Esta sorpresa produjo muchos rumores en su contra que consistían que el había hecho trampa para ser elegido de manera ilegal. La amistad entre él y su amigo Ron se quebrantó. Durante varias semanas no se hablaron quedando su amiga Hermione entre medio. Ella luego de duras peleas logró amigar a sus amigos como nos dice una compañera de cuarto Lavender Browm: "No se la notaba bien a Hermione. En clase para no comprometerse con ninguno de los dos directamente no les hablaba y en los tiempos libres se reunía un rato con cada uno. Pero con el tema del torneo tuvo que pasar más tiempo con Harry para ayudarlo a afrontar los desafíos". Esta vez las malas lenguas empezaron a asolar al trío otra vez. Algunos dicen haberlos visto charlando animadamente en los recreos como si no les afectarla pérdida de la amistas con Ronald y saliendo solos de aulas que no se utlizaban. Hasta se llegó a decir que la verdadera razón de la pelea entre ellos dos era que los dos estaban enamorados de su amiga. Pero el noviazgo seguía sin ser algo público al parecer. _

_Este último curso nuestros amigos se perdonaron mutuamente y sus amistades fueron más allá del trío. Ya no eran ellos tres en los recreos y en las clases. Se hicieron más amigos de otros como por ejemplo, Neville Longhbotton hijo de los famosos aurors Longhbotton, Luna Lovegood y en el caso de Harry, Cho Chang sobre la cual los rumores se hicieron presentes y concretos. Al parecer, Harry tuvo su primer noviazgo con esta chica. Pero esto tan solo duró un par de semanas aunque no se saben las verdaderas razones._

_En este momento Harry Potter, el niño que vivió está en algún lugar desconocido pasando su decimoséptimo cumpleaños en compañía de sus amigos según nos informó Albus Dumbledore. Esperamos que este año nuestro queridísimo Harry encuentre su amor, alguien digna de ser la elegida de las miles de opciones que tiene al alcance de su mano._

_Florence Dobler_

Después de haber leído este artículo, los chicos no sabían como reaccionar. La primera en decir algo fue Hermione quien estaba furiosa por los rumores que ella ya conocía sobre ella y sus amigos pero que nunca creyó que los publicarían.

- ¡Como se pudieron a atrever Lavender y Parvati a ayudar a esa periodista loca! pero ya me van a conocer.

- ¿Y viste lo que dicen? ¿¡Qué yo y Harry nos peleamos en realidad por Hermione en cuarto?!

- A mi no me importa mucho lo que digan en realidad. Ya estoy acostumbrado que escriban basuras sobre mí. Total Parvatil y Lavender nunca me cayeron bien; Malfoy talvez me joda un poco las primeras semanas pero ya me acostumbré a sentir su aliento; y mientras mis amigos no crean estas mentiras... no me molesta.

- Bien dicho Harry. Pero no te hagas problema que esta Florencia va a recibir su pequeño merecido- dijo Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los chicos se pararon y se dirigieron al patio a tomar un poco de aire. La lluvia ya había terminado y el ambiente esta muy lindo. Estaban sentándose contra una pared que daba al patio cuando escucharon una iqueña explosión dentro y unos gritos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para enterarse de que la razón para semejante felicidad expandida entre todos los miembros de la orden. Al parecer había sido capturado un grupo de diez mortífagos.

Cinco minutos más tarde Mundungus llegó con barriles con cervezas de mantequilla y un par más de bebidas no alcohólicas. Esto último fue orden de Dumbledore, no quería gente ebria. Lo que más le sorprendió a Harry fue que antes de que empezaran los pequeños festejos se le acercó para pedirle autorización para realizar la fiesta.

- Obvio, además ya está anocheciendo así que los festejos por la captura de los mortífagos los podemos unir por el de mi cumpleaños.

- Bueno. Después más tarde quiero hablar con vos sobre un temita. Ahora yo diría que vayas a saludar a unos amigos tuyos que acaban de llegar.

Harry se dio vuelta hacia la puerta para ver que Neville había llegado junto a su abuela y Luna junto a su padre y alguien que al parecer era su tío.

- Hey, Harry

- Hola Neville, Luna- dijo Harry

- Vengan vamos al fondo con los demás. Estaban buscando unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Mientras se dirigían ahí Harry no pudo evitar ver Luna seguía teniendo su típica expresión perdida y a la abuela de Neville que estaba siendo muy bien acogida por todo el mundo. Él supuso que todo el mundo le tenía mucho respeto. Había escuchado que ella era una excelente bruja cuando era joven, además era la madre de uno de los más renombrados aurors quien ahora se encontraba en San Mungo de por vida junto a su esposa.

- Ojalá todos los días fuesen como hoy- opinó Neville

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Para empezar esta mañana cuando fui a visitar a mis papas se los notaba diferente. Según una de las enfermeras en los últimos días habían empezado hacer cosas que no hacían antes. Ahora casi pueden ir a los baños solos y tienen más predisposición para realizar las actividades. A esto se le sumó la alegría de mi abuela antes de venir para acá y la noticia de que fueron atrapados diez mortífagos...

A eso de las ocho de la noche algunas personas se habían retirado quedando solo los Weasleys, Lupin, Dumbledore y un par magos más. La abuela de Nevile permitió que se quedara esa noche ahí junto a sus amigos al igual que Luna.

- Creo que ahora que se fueron casi todos los viejos ya van a poder festejar bien.- dijo animadamente Lupin.- Pueden utilizar la radimag de Harry para poner un poco de música y creo que en aquellas alacenas tienen un poco de golosinas.

- Gracias por la idea.- dijo Harry.

- Ahora voy a ver si puedo convencer a los demás para que los dejemos a ustedes solos así se divierten un rato. ¿Les parece?

- Una preguntita- interrumpió Hermione- ¿por qué estás tan interesado en que nos divertamos?

- Yo también tuve su edad. Y a mí no me hubiera gustado tener un cumpleaños en el que esté lleno de adultos donde no pueda bailar ni nada. Vayan buscando las cosas mientras yo me encargo para dejarlos solos. Eso sí, no destruyan la casa porque los que nos quedamos en la casa no vamos a alcanzar a escuchar los ruidos porque el primer piso es para ustedes y desde el segundo piso no vamos a escuchar si rompen la casa.

Acto seguido la fiesta empezó. Con la radimag de Harry y un encantamiento Sonoro para que se escuchara más fuerte, las golosinas que había en la cocina, las cervezas de mantequilla que había quedado y unas cervezas de Masquerville que había logrado obtener los gemelos la fiesta estuvo fantástica.

- Che Fred, ¿estas cervezas son alcohólicas?- dijo Ron mientras se tomaba una.

- Muy poco- le respondió con un sonrisita.

Harry mientras tanto estaba charlando animadamente con una Hermione que se negaba a tomar alcohol. Luego de que no pudiera convencer a su amiga a que tomara un poco de cerveza se fue a ver en que andaban los otros. Neville charlaba con Ginny sobre su Mimbulus, Ron empezó a bailar con Hermione, los gemelos buscaban más comida y la atención de Harry se posó en Luna quien al parecer casi ni se había movido en toda la fiesta. Pero prefirió salir al patio a tomar aire un rato en vez de cortarle los pensamientos a su amiga (si se le puede decir así).

Ya en el jardín Harry empezó a acordarse de su padrino. Toda su pobre vida. Las lágrimas le salieron cuando se acordó del sufrimiento que debió haber pasado en Azkabán, la muerte de su mejor amigo y de lo que debió haber sentido cuando su ahijado estaba en su contra. Y encima gracias a Harry él ahora estaba muerto o al menos eso parecía. ¿Todo por qué? Porque él no había estudiado oclumancia y había permitido de que Voldemort lo engañara y que fuera al ministerio. Estaba absorto en sus lágrimas cuando una voz le habló desde su espalda.

- ¿Los extrañas?

- Eh...- dijo sobresaltado Harry- ah, eras vos Luna. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Vi que estabas a punto de decirme algo en el salón y en vez te viniste para acá. Te seguí para ver que te pasaba y aquí estás. Se ve que estabas pensando en tu padrino ¿no?

- Sí. Pensando que por mi culpa él estaba ahora muerto. Porque fui tan estúpido que no estudié oclumancia y encima...

- ¡Pero eso no fue tu culpa!- lo interrumpió Luna. Este tono de voz le sobresalto. Nunca la había escuchado así a ella.- En todo caso el que tiene la culpa es el Innombrable y esa vieja que lo tiró tras el velo. Pero vos no fuiste el que lo hizo. Esta bien, si vos hubieras estudiado oclumancia no hubiera ocurrido pero ¿por qué tenías que estudiar oclumancia? Porque talvez el que no debe ser nombrado te quisiera engañar. ¡Ves! Todo gracias a él. Además creo que Sirius murió como él debió haber soñado. En batalla defendiendo sus pensamientos y sus principios. No todo el mundo muere de una forma tan honorable como lo hizo él-

Harry se quedó mudo. Nunca la había escuchado hablar así a Luna. Siempre había sido muy silenciosa y pensativa. Lo que menos esperaba era que ella le dijera eso. Pero era después de todo verdad. Todo era por Voldemort.

- Tiene razón. Ahora vamos adentro de que ya deben estar sospechando de que hayamos desaparecido.

Esa noche Harry tuvo un sueño medio raro... Soñó con que se encontraba con Ron, Hermione y dos chicos más que no conocía en un castillo similar al de Hogwarts. De repente se producía un temblor y cuatro de los cinco chicos desaparecían. Quedando él en ese castillo. De pronto aparecía en una sala desde donde observaban por las ventanas cientos de dementores que intentaban entrar en los terrenos del lugar. No pudo seguir más porque la cicatriz le había comenzado a arder.

Se tuvo que despertar de su cama, buscar un trozo de pergamino y un poco de tinta y empezar a escribir en detalle su sueño. Sino le pasaría como siempre. Amanecía y ya no recordaba lo que había soñado. Así, en el desayuno iba a recordar su sueño y describírselo a Lupin.

Cuando terminó de escribir su sueño se volvió a acostar. Pero esta vez fue diferente su sueño... soñó que se encontraba en un valle lleno de mariposas con....

....................................................................................................................

LES GUSTÓ???????? BUE, RESPECTO AL TÍTULO ES MUY ABARCATIVO... ES DECIR, SE REFIERE A LOS REGALOS QUE TUVO Y TAMBIÉN POR LA SORPRESA QUE LE DIO LUNA CON SU DECLARACIÓN SOBRE SIRIUS...

2- GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!! NO LE RESPONDO UNO POR UNO PORQUE BÁSICAMENTE TODOS ME DICEN LAS MISMAS PALABRAS ALENTADORAS: SEGUI ASI!... GRACIAS!!!!! ESPERO SEGUIR ASÍ CON EL FICC.... Y NO SE PREOCUPEN PORQUE HAY PARA RATO... TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO QUE EL FICC VA A SER MUY LARGO.... LO MEJOR NO HA LLEGADO TODAVÍA... ESPEREN PARA QUE LOS CHICOS VUELVAN A HOGWARTS...

YA LOS CAPITULOS EMPIEZAN A SER MAS LARGOS... AUNQUE SON TODAVÍA CORTOS... VOY A INTENTAR HACERLOS MAS LARGOS ASI NO SE ABURREN...

REVIEWS:

SACRALO: ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO... SI YA SE QUE EL ANTERIOR FUE CORTITO... YO LES AVISE... SOBRE LA IDENTIDAD DE AINHOA... BUE VAN A TENER QUE ESPERAR UN PAR DE CAPITULOS PARA SABER DE ELLA

VAMOS PLEASE UN REVIEW!!! QUE LES CUESTA?1?!?!?! SABEN LOS QUE VALE UN REVIWE PARA UN AUTOR!!! Y YO QUE NUNCA DEJABA REVIEWS ANTES Y AHORA LO HAGO PORUQE SE LO QUE ES!!!!! NO LES CUESTA NADA SOLO TIENEN QUE PONER GO!... JEJE NOS VEMOS


	5. Conversaciones de por aqui y por alla

**[Disclaimer]** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Joanne Katherine Rowling, a la Warner, sus editoriales y bla bla bla bla bla ya saben todo los demás... yo solo hago esto para recibir unos miserables reviews que por pocos que sean los aprecio y por hobby...

**[Fe de erratas] **En las aclaraciones finales del capitulo anterior puse que no iba a ponerme a nombrar los reviews porque eran pocos y todos decían los mismo y al final termine diciendo sobre el mail de Sacralo... Es que al comienzo no iba a especificar nada pero después cambie de idea...

Durante la nota peridística dice Lavender Browm. Y es Lavender Brown. También dice Virginia Weasley mientras que es Ginevra Weasley.

Cuando tenga tiempo lo arreglo mientras se los nombro estos errores por aca.

**Quinto Capítulo: Conversaciones de por aquí y por allá.**

Esa mañana amaneció reluciente, al parecer las nubes dejaron de amenazar y habían dejando lugar a un sol hermoso. A eso de las diez los chicos se levantaron para desayunar. Luego de una serie de reprimendas por parte de Molly sobre los horarios y sobre a que hora se habían dormido pudieron convencerla para que les hiciese el desayuno y para que les permitiese tomarlo en el jardín.

No habían logrado de terminar de discutir con la madre de Ron cuando se apareció Dumbledore portando unas cartas en su mano derecho.

- Buenos días Molly. Buenos días chicos.

- ¿Qué haces a estas hora por acá Albus?

- Lo que pasa es que anoche salieron las lechuzas del ministerio con los resultados de las M.H.B. Por lo que esta mañana me tomé el trabajo de pasar por sus casas a retirar los resultados. A ver... Granger, Hermione; Longhbotton, Neville; Lovegood, Luna; Potter, Harry; Ronald Weasleys-. Luego de que haya terminado de entregarlos los chicos empezaron a conversar sobre sus notas mientras desayunaban en el jardín A todos les había ido muy bien.

- ¡Aaaah!

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

- ¡Tengo todo extraordinario!

- Que raro... ¿vos Harry?

- Me fue bastante bien, también. Tengo las notas suficientes para realizar las materias necesarias para ser Auror excepto por pociones. No llegué a un extraordinario.- dijo apenado Harry.

- ¿Todavía siguen con la idea de ser Aurors?

- Obvio. Además es para lo único que soy verdaderamente bueno. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Además con Harry nos hemos enfrentado a muchos problemas. ¿Cuántos Aurors hubieran pasado los desafíos de la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Cuántos Aurors han peleado con un basilisco? ¿Cuántos estuvieron en un Torneo de Los Tres Magos? ¿Cuántos estuvieron en un ataque como el del departamento de Misterios? ¿Cuántos son amigos del que hizo todas esas cosas?

- Seguramente muchos- le reprendió Hermione.

- Pero no creo que lo hubieran hecho cuando eran adolescentes

- ¡Pueden dejar de pelear!- protestó Harry haciendo que sus dos compañeros se callaran y asintieran mientras él untaba su tostada con dulce.- Así me gusta. Justo cuando se pusieron a discutir estaba a punto de preguntarte Ron que como te fue a vos en las M.H.B.

- Igual que vos. En todas las asignaturas necesarias tengo la nota suficiente para cursarlas, excepto en pociones. Y dudo mucho que Snape quiera hacer una excepción.

- En eso se equivoca señor Weasley-. Interrumpió Dumbledore- Este año debido a que los alumnos están más adelantados de lo que se suponen que tendrían ha decido hacer una excepción con los alumnos de sexto año que quieran cursar la materia y rendir los EXTASIS en séptimo.

- ¿O sea que tenemos todas las notas suficientes para cursar las materias necesarias para ser Aurors?

- Sí. Pero recuerden que necesitan cinco EXTASIS. Yo les recomendaría pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, Def. Contra las Artes Oscuras y herbología. Aunque también podría ser Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. Pero creo que esto se los dijo Minerva en la orientación vocacional el año pasado ¿no?

- Sí, pero mucho más no me dijo porque se enfureció con Umbridge.

- Y cuando me tocó la entrevista a mí no parecía de buen humor.

- Profesora Umbridge. Ah, por cierto Harry mañana van a venir Lupin y Tonks para acompañarte a hacer tus compras en el Callejón Diagon.- No había terminado de decir eso cuando inmediatamente desapareció de la sala

- Vos Neville ¿cómo te fue?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Pueden creer que me saqué S en DCAO y en transformaciones y aceptable en pociones?

Harry no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario. Recordó lo mucho que se había preocupado la última parte del año estudiando y esforzándose en las reuniones de la E.D. Tampoco pudo olvidarse de la valentía que había mostrado el curso anterior en el ataque al Dpto. de Misterios. A decir verdad había cambiado mucho su imagen de él. Ya no era el mismo chico tonto que se paseaba todo el día buscando su tortuga.

Aquel día la pasaron muy bien para la sorpresa de los mayores. Todos esperaban ver a Harry deprimido y enfurecido con todo el mundo a causa de la muerte de su padrino. Al contrario, él estaba radiante y feliz, al menos ese día. Había pasado todo el mes pasado en la casa de los Dursley llorando y repudiando al Dumbledore hasta que pudo terminar de desahogarse y llegar a la mejor conclusión:

"Sirius murió al igual que mis padres con la esperanza que tuviera una vida feliz y que terminara con Voldemort. No voy a permitir que mi odio hacia él y su mortífaga me cegen. Al contrario, voy a estudiar y trabajar mucho para poder dar pelea al Innombrable."

Gracias a ese pensamiento positivo había logrado no caer en la tentación de la venganza, si no en la tentación de que a nadie lo sucediera lo mismo que a él.

Luego, al anochecer disputaron un torneo de ajedrez mágico entre Harry, Ron, Hermi, Ginny, Luna y Neville. En la final del torneo quedaron Ron y Luna que les habían ganado a todos sus contrincantes sin muchos problemas. Ese partido fue realmente espectacular. Eran las nueve de la noche y el partido lo habían comenzado a las siete de la tarde.

Después de espectacular partida y de que hayan cenado Luna y Neville tuvieron que volverse a sus casas. Pero como siempre, Luna no hizo más que decir el típico adiós y nada más.

Ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana cuando un gritó cortó la soledad de la noche. Lo primero que pensaron fue en tomar sus varitas y dirigirse hacia el comedor. Nadie hablaba. Al parecer los Weasleys que eran lo únicos que también estaban en la casa, escucharon el grito y empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones.

- Ustedes quédense acá. Yo voy a ver primero.

- Eso no Arthur Weasley yo te acompaño.- protestó Molly

- Yo también voy- dijo Bill quien había llegado la noche anterior.- tengo 25 años ya.

- Entonces vamos nosotros tres y ustedes se quedan acá- dijo Arthur dirigiéndose a los chicos.- y nada de protestar.

Cuando los mayores hubieron bajado a la sala todos contenían la respiración. ¿Qué podía ser ese grito que se había escuchado? Además, todo el mundo estaba en la cama y el grito no parecía del alguien de la orden. Era muy frío. Como si alguien estaba durmiendo y de repente se encontraba con un cuchillo en su cara.

Habían pasado ya 10 minutos y no habían vuelto a escuchar nada hasta que Molly subió de vuelta a las habitaciones con una cara horrorizada, pero no de miedo, sino de intriga. Al parecer mientras estaban todos durmiendo algo sucedió en la sala donde está el retrato de la madre de Sirius y pegó un grito. Cuando los Weasleys bajaron para ver que había sucedido la mujer ya había desaparecido del su retrato y lo único que encontraron fue un olor repugnante en la habitación.

Esa noche nadie pudo volver a dormirse. Por un lado la intriga de que había sucedido para que el cuadro gritase así y desapareciese; y por otro lado los incesantes ruidos que se escuchaban de la planta baja de Dumbledore y algunos de la Orden.

La mañana siguiente parecía como si no hubiese sucedido nada. La madre de Sirius no había vuelto y se habían logrado averiguar nada sobre que es lo que había provocado su desaparición ni que era ese olor repugnante.

- Harry después tengo que hablar con vos.- le dijo Albus mientras todos desayunaban.

- Ya termine. ¿Qué necesita profesor?

- Ven conmigo- le dijo indicándole el jardín de la casa.- ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

- Bien. ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Preguntaba. Bueno, te tengo que contar un par de cosas. Calculo que te preguntarás por qué me aparecí en la casa de tus tíos hace unos días y vistiendo con vestimentas muggles ¿no?

- A decir verdad, sí. Pero no veo la razón por la que me tenga que dar esas explicaciones.

- Si que hay una razón. Resulta ser que la noche anterior Voldemort atacó un poblado muggle a unos kilómetros de Londres. Y mató bastante personas.- con tan sola esa mención Harry estaba explotando de la ira. ¿Qué le habían hecho par que los matará?- La mañana siguiente el ministerio se despertó con la noticia y casi todos los empleados del departamento que fuesen recibieron la orden de dirigirse al poblado para recibir más órdenes. Algunos tuvieron que desmemoriar a algunos aunque no a todos. No resulta muy ético sacarles todos los recuerdos a los familiares de los difuntos. Por lo que otros tuvieron la misión de hablar con ellos y contarles todo sobre nosotros, como se hizo muchas veces hace varios años. No sin antes de bloquearles la información.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con el grito de anoche?

- Nada. Eso más adelante. A lo que quiero llegar es informarte sobre los sucesos que está provocando Voldemort. ¿No protestas porque nadie te cuenta nada?

- Bueno, sí. Pero esto lo puedo saber gracias a El Profeta.

- Pero no lo has leído ¿O me equivoco?

- No, no dice nada- le respondió Harry quien desde hacía unas semanas se había suscripto.

- El ministerio prohibió que se publicara esa información porque Voldemort dejó un mensaje que si se publicaba todo eso, él mismo se encargaría de que la próxima masacre fuera en una ciudad. El ministro pudo hacer jurar a los cientos de empleados de que no le dirían nada ni a sus familias.

- ¿Y por qué me lo dice a mí?

- Ya te lo dije recién Harry. Todo lo relacionado con Voldemort te concierne. Seguro que si no te contaba protestabas porque nadie confía en vos y que como queremos que lo destruyas que no te informamos ¿o no?

- Bueno...

- La mañana siguiente yo me encargué de ir al centro de Londres, luego de la planificación que qué le diríamos a los muggles. No les podíamos decir a todos los conocidos de los muertos sobre nosotros. Tan solo a los familiares más inmediatos. Así que simulamos en los cuerpos de los fallecidos marcas como si fuesen muertes posibles para que los muggles tuviesen una explicación y no entendieran que por que estaban muerto sin no tenían un rasguño (N/A: se entiende que me refiero a que fueron matados por el Avada Kedavra?). Respecto al pueblo en este momento ya lo reconstruyeron con magia para que no se notara ningún ataque y los muggles no sospechen casi nada. A excepción que por el resto de los dos meses al parecer han muerto todos.

- No entiendo

- Que los conocidos de los muertos van a recibir diferentes explicaciones de las muertes. Por ejemplo, Mark Thompson supuestamente ha muerto mañana de un ataque al corazón; Catherina Wonald ha muerto en 23 días de quebraduras múltiples; y así sucesivamente. Aunque en realidad la mayoría murió a manos de los mortífagos gracias a la imperdonable.

- Habiendo vivido doce años con muggles lo más seguro que piensen que el pueblo esté maldito porque todos los habitantes murieron durante dos meses.

- Pero son tan ingenuos que nunca van a pensar en la magia. Pero por suerte el poblado no era muy grande. Sólo 800 habitantes.

- ¿Y por qué usted estaba de saco y corbata el otro día?

- Puedes tutearme Harry mientras no haya nadie cerca.

- Esta bien Albus.

- Estaba así porque tuve una entrevista con el primer ministro muggle.

- ¿¡Con el ministro muggle?!

- Sí. Por suerte es un Squib así que no hubo muchos problemas con las mentiras.

- ¿Qué el primer ministro es un Squib? No lo puedo creer- dijo muy sorprendido Harry.

- Por suerte lo es. Pero prefirió desde adolescente llevar una vida muggle y no como otros que a pesar de serlo continúan en contacto con el mundo de la magia. Fui, hablé con él y le expliqué la situación. Afortunadamente, también, sabe mucho sobre nuestro mundo. Su hija es maga por lo que está muy prendido a la magia por más que no lo quiera.

- ¿Y por qué no quiere estar muy relacionado con nuestro mundo?- preguntó muy curioso- A cualquier muggle o squib le fascinaría todos sus beneficios. Se lo sigo yo que durante doce años viví ignorando todo esto.

- Sucede que sus padres fueron asesinados por Grindelwad en 1949. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. La cosa es que hablé con él, le caí bien en especial porque yo derrote a los asesinos de su padre y decidió colaborar con lo que hiciese falta. Es por eso que yo estaba de saco y corbata.- le explicó Dumbledore.

- Ya entendí. Ahora bien ¿Qué fue el grito de anoche?

- No sabemos...

- ¿Cómo que no saben?

- Lo único que sabemos es que fue el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Pero como desapareció es un misterio. Aunque por suerte pudimos sacar ese olor repugnante de la sala.

- ¿Tiene que algo que ver con la desaparición del retrato?

- No lo sabemos. Bueno, vamos adentro tengo que dar unas noticias.- le dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su taza de café y se dirigía al living.

Ya en la sala llamó a Ron, Hermione y Ginny para que se acercasen que les tenía que decir algo muy importante. Tuvieron que dejar por la mitad la partida de Snap Explosivo que estaban jugando para que ver que necesitaba el profesor.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a Dumbledore.

- Les tengo que pedir un favor.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó muy interesada Hermione mientras se acomodaba entremedio de Harry y Ginny.

- Recuerdan la ED ¿no?- preguntó y continuó cuando ellos asintieron- bien quiero que este año continúen con el grupo. Aunque con unos leves cambios.

- ¿Cuáles?- preguntó Harry.

- Primero, todos los pertenecientes tienen que ser de fiar. Dos, estar en el cuarto curso como mínimo. No ser más veinticinco. Y que sean de las 4 casas, quiero que haya cierta variedad y que no tengan en cuenta nomás que sean amigos suyos si no que también analicen quienes lo necesitarían más el entrenamiento.

- ¿Eso nomás?

- Ah, y que le cambien el nombre. No vaya ser que me traiga problemas.

- ¿Y por qué esta tan interesado en que sigamos con el grupo?

- A decir verdad estoy más que seguro que esta guerra va a durar un buen tiempo. Tal vez cinco, diez, veinte o cincuenta años; pero no va a ser breve. Y yo quiero que ya desde jóvenes los magos se empiecen a entrenar para pelear. Lo que quiero con que ustedes practiquen extraescolarmente duelo y defensa es que en el futuro ya haya gente acostumbrada al tema. Y seguramente muchos de ellos formen parte de la Orden. Como ya les dije, esta guerra va a ser larga y hay que ir preparándose para lo que va a ser todo el mundo mágico en unos años. Les voy a decir la verdad, no existe actualmente un grupo de magos que luchen contra las fuerzas oscuras. Existe sí por ejemplo, nuestra orden pero no un grupo reducido de personas todas muy bien entrenadas. Yo quiero lograr es que exista algo así. No lo puedo lograr con los magos adultos porque nosotros lo que no aprendimos cuando éramos jóvenes no lo aprendemos más. Ustedes todavía tienen muchos años para entrenarse. ¿Me entienden a lo que quiero llegar?

Los chicos por un momento se quedaron unos segundos pensando sobre lo que les había propuesto Dumbledore. Era una buena idea, no lo podían negar. Ser la salvación de los años venideros.

- O sea que usted quiere que formemos un grupo reducido para que empecemos desde ya a entrenarnos para poder defender a la sociedad en los años próximos ¿cierto?- le preguntó interesada Hermione.

- Algo así... también tiene el beneficio de que haya algunos con ciertas especialidades. Dos o tres que sean buenos en estrategia, otros buenos con animales, otros con plantas, otros que sean buenos en duelo y así sucesivamente. Que todos se complementen.

- ¿Y cuántos tendríamos que ser?- le preguntó Ginny.

- Como muy mucho, veinticinco como mucho. Pero recomendaría quince o veinte. Les doy una semana para que lo piensen. ¿Les parece?

- Una cosita antes: ¿Quién sería nuestro profesor?- preguntó Harry. No tenía muchas ganas de volver a hacer de maestro.

- Ya lo van a conocer. Si aceptasen a organizar el grupo les digo.

- Yo creo que no hay mucho que pensar- opinó Ron.

- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó su hermana.

- Que es una idea genial. Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo. No hace falta mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que es increíble la idea.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo a lo que dice Ron. No hace falta pensarlo tanto. Estoy también de acuerdo.

- ¡Yo también!- expresó Ginny observando a Hermione que faltaba.

- No sé... tendríamos que pensarlo.- dijo Hermy, pero al ver la cara de sus amigos acoto:- ¡bueno está bien! Yo también acepto.

- Entonces quedamos así. El primero de Septiembre quiero la lista de los integrantes posibles. Yo les doy el ok y ustedes le preguntan a lo supuestos interesados. ¿Algo más?

- Creo que no.- dijo Harry.

- Yo sí. Creo que nos tendría que recomendar alguien de Slytherin que no tenga el alma podrida como todos los de esa casa y que no sea un mortífago para que no entre al grupo.- opinó Ginny.

- Eso no es mucho problema. Gloria y Stella Transpón de quinto año y Blaise Zabini. Pueden confiar en ellos. Son de confianza aunque no lo crean. Confirmadas sus dudas me voy yendo. Tengo cosas que hacer por América del Sur- dijo Dumbledore como si dijese lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué se va a Sudamérica?- preguntó Harry.

- Sí, ¿por?

- Bueno. No es algo de todos los días.- dijo Hermione.

- Pues para mí se me está empezando a hacer una costumbre diaria. Siempre agradezcan ser magos. Si no tendrían que tardar muchas horas en llegar- dijo Albus mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la chimenea- ¡Al Ministerio de la Magia argentino!- gritó Dumbledore mientras echaba los polvos Flú a la chimenea y desaparecía.

- A veces me olvido de que soy maga... ¿Por qué no habré hecho yo lo mismo cuando mi fui de viaje?- de preguntó a sí misma Hermione.

- Es la costumbre... si tuviese que hacer un viaje así creo que tampoco me acordaría de que existen los polvos Flú. Todavía quedan influencias de la vida muggle...- opinó Harry a la vez de que el gato de Hermione se subía sobre Ron.

- Me contó mi papá que los muggles viajen en unos tipos pájaros artificiales que llevan muchas personas ¿no? Ationes algo así era...- dijo muy confuso Ron mientras intentaba sacarse a Crookshanks de encima...

- Aviones Ron, aviones. ¡Ten cuidado con el gato!- gritó Hermione al ver que lo tiraba a la otra punta de la sala.

- Es gato Hermione... nunca les pasa nada...

- Ya te voy a agarrar y te voy a tirar por el aire...

- ¡Dejen ya de pelear! -protestó Ginny- Me tienen cansada ya. Ahora se van y se sientan como buenos chicos que son. Eso es, calladitos.- dijo Ginny mientras Hermy y Ron se sentaban

- Creo que tendríamos que pensar sobre quienes podrían formar parte del grupo- opinó Harry.- ¿Quién escribe?

- Pásame el papel, yo escribo- le dijo a Ron Hermione.- ¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner?

- Eso después. Cuando estemos todos.- opinó Ginny.

- Bien. Para empezar tendríamos que ser catorce así somos pares.- opinó Ron.

- O dieciséis o dieciocho. Bueno, Ginny, Harry, Ron y yo- dijo Hermione mientras escribía sobre el pergamino con su letra perfecta.

- Neville- acotó Harry.

- ¿Neville?- preguntó sorprendido Ron.

- Sí, Neville. Vos porque estabas atontado en el ataque del Departamento de Misterios pero vos vieras como peleo...- le dijo Harry.

- Sí tú lo dices...

- Bueno, Neville. ¿Quién más?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Luna?- dijo Ginny.

- También, después de todo su padre y su tío son de la orden y ella también estuvo en el Ministerio el curso pasado.- dijo Hermione mientras anotaba en su lista.- Tendríamos que ver quien está en más riesgo de ser atacado o atacada. Por ejemplo, alguien de familia importante o con familiares muy importantes.

- Susan Bones... sus tíos, primos y abuelos fueron matados por Voldemort y su tía es jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas.- opinó Harry.

- Es cierto...- dijo Hermione mientras escribía en su pergamino- ¿Quién más?

- ¿Colin y Dennis?- Preguntó Ron.- Son hijos de muggles.

- ¿Por qué no? Al menos, ya no molestan con esa cámara de foto.- dijo Harry a la vez que Hermione escribía sus nombres.

- Vamos nueve hasta ahora.- dijo Ron mientras se acercaba para ver la hoja más de cerca.

- ¿Cho?- le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

- Por favor no- pidió Harry.

- Esta bien... no queremos hacerte sentir mal. Nos faltan de Ravenclaw. De Hufflepuff, ya tenemos al menos a Susan- les dijo Hermione mientras se ponía a pensar.

- Están Ernie, Justin, Annah...

- Podrían ser... además parecen ser de confianza.- opinó Harry.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry... en caso contrario si a Albus no le parecen confiables los sacamos de la lista. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?- preguntó Hermione a los hermanos Weasley.

- Yo supe hacer unas prácticas con Annah y me pareció una buena chica...- opinó Ginny.

- A mi también. Cuando practicamos los hechizos desarmadores lo hice con Ernie y me pareció leal y justo.- opinó Ron.

- Como todos los Hufflepuf... no se sabe de uno que se haya convertido al mal... hasta de Ravenclaw o Griffindor ha habido algunos magos oscuros en la historia pero no Hufflepuf...- les informó Hermy.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Leo Historia de Hogwarts Ron... a vos no te vendría mal también leerlo... Entonces los anoto... con ellos seríamos... once. Más esas dos chicas de Slytherin somos trece y Blaise, catorce.

- No se como Dumbledore puede confiar en ellos.

- Él debe tener sus razones Ron... sino no nos las recomendaría.- le dijo Harry a su amigo mientras le hacía caricias al gato de su amiga.

- Siguen siendo pocos de Ravenclaw... yo voto por Anthony, Terry y Michael- dijo Ginny intentando seguir con su propósito.

- Dale anótalos Hermione.- dijo Harry intentando terminar con ese tema de una vez por todas.

- Entonces somos diecisiete... nos faltaría uno más para ser pares.- dijo Hermione a la vez que anotaba sus nombres en la lista con su prolija letra. Tendría que ser alguien de otro curso...

- Alan Turner.- dijo Ginny.

- ¿Y quién es ese?- le preguntó su hermano.

- Un Grifindor compañero mío... sus abuelos asesinaron una buena cantidad de mortífagos en la primera guerra y sus padres muggles... un buen objetivo de venganza...

- Creo que habría que agregarlo- opinó Harry.

- Somos dieciocho... creo que esta bien ya.... Dijo Hermione mientras enrollaba el pergamino. – Si se les ocurre alguien más avisen que lo agregamos.

Dado por terminado el tema de los integrantes del grupo sin nombre se pusieron a hacer las tareas de verano para el colegio. Para eso se fueron a la sala de estudio de la mansión. No era muy grande. Tenía unos cuantos estantes en las paredes con libros y unos sillones no muy cómodos. Además la mayoría de los libros eran de Artes Oscuras. Pero era único recurso que tenían para sacar la información para sus tareas.

Realmente esta familia en sus buenos tiempos no debió diferenciar mucho de los Malfoy. Eran igual que todas las familias típicas puras: o dedicados al bien y pertenecientes legendariamente a casas como Griffindor como en el caso de los Weasley o los Longhbotton; o dedicados a las artes oscuras y pertenecientes en su mayoría a Slytherin, como por ejemplo los Malfoy.

Eran de noche, habían hecho todas las tareas y habían terminado de cenar cuando por fin salió el tema que tanto deseaba Harry.

- Hermione.- la llamó Ron mientras se acostaban los amigos en unos de los sillones del salón.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida?

- ¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer de mi vida?- le respondió ella mientras se acomodaba el cabello y alzaba a su gato.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando dejes Hogwarts?

- Ah, eso. No sé todavía. Estoy entre ser sanadora o inefable.

- ¿¡Inefable?!- le preguntó extrañado Harry.

- Sí, tengo todas las notas suficientes. Hace falta extraordinario en los EXTASIS de encantamientos, transformaciones, runas, pociones y aritmacia y supera las expectativas en herbología y cuidados de criaturas mágicas. Siete EXTASIS en total.

- Estás loca. ¿Y vos Ginny?- le preguntó Ron.

- No sé todavía. Pero lo más seguro que quiera ser sanadora.

- Yo me quedo con mi curso de Auror... no me gusta eso de ser sanador y no tengo las notas para ser inefable.- opinó Harry mientras leía la portada del Profeta.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Has pensado Harry jugar profesionalmente Quidditch?- preguntó Ron.

- ¿Yo? ¿Jugador de quidditch?- le preguntó muy extrañado Harry mientras cerraba el diario. A él también se le había ocurrido lo mismo. Pero no le gustaba la idea de hacerse más famoso de lo que era. Ya bastante tenía que lo señalasen por tener una cicatriz en la frente.

- Cierto, eres excelente buscador. Y pagan muy bien.- esta vez era Hermione la que hablaba.

- Tendría que pensarlo pero creo que me atrae más la idea de ser Auror.- mintió Harry. Le hubiera encantado ser jugador de Quidditch, pero ya tenía suficiente.- Al final no nos contaste nada sobre tu viaje Hermione.

- Ah sí me había olvidado. Es una larga historia...

- Dale tenemos toda la noche.- le dijo Ginny

- Bue todo empezó hace diecisiete años. Resulta ser que antes del casamiento de mis padres mis abuelos se pelearon con mi mamá. La razón era que ellos no iban a poder ir a su casamiento y mi mamá se enojó mucho y les dijo que ellos nunca había estado para ninguno de sus principales acontecimientos de su vida y que se yo porque mis abuelos supuestamente eran importantes empresarios y constantemente viajaban. Desde aquella vez nunca más se hablaron hasta hace dos meses. Mis abuelos cansados de la incomunicación con su hija decidieron buscarla hasta que la encontraron viviendo en Londres. La fueron a visitar y se reconciliaron. Y oh sorpresa cuando le dicen "la verdad" a mi mamá.

- ¿Qué verdad?

- Al parecer mis abuelos nunca fueron empresarios ni nada parecidos. Ellos... ellos eran magos.- dijo Hermione con una expresión de felicidad.

- ¿Magos?- preguntaron sorprendidos.

- Sí, magos. Y muy buenos. En sus buenos tiempos eran Aurors e Inefables de alto prestigio. Pero su trabajo era tan importante que no se lo podían revelar a mi mamá. Porque como eran muy perseguidos por magos tenebrosos siempre prefirieron esconder a su hija Squib como una muggle más y no decirle nada a nadie. Temían que le pudiesen hacer algo y que ella revelase cosas que no podía decir. Como que los padres eran Marbol y Sophie Prewet en vez de Edgar y Marta Sniffer nombres con los que eran conocidos públicamente. E imagínense cuando se enteraron que yo era maga y que venía a Hogwarts. A mi abuela casi se le para el corazón de la alegría. Así que cuando terminaron las clases y los conocí nos invitaron a irlos a visitar a Uruguay a donde ellos estaban viviendo. Mis abuelos me enseñaron un montón de cosas sobre los magos sudamericanos. Al parecer hay seis colegios en el continente. En Brasil el Colegio Nacional de Magos y Hechiceros y el Instituto Mágico Mardon Bars. En Colombia, el Establecimiento de Enseñanza Mágica Versabil. En Ecuador el Instituto de Enseñanza Mágica y Hechicera Micrabiel. Al sur de Perú el Colegio para Magos Alexander Flint. Y en la patagonia argentina el Insituto de Magia y Hechicería Joseph Marshall. Dicen que este último es el mejor colegio del mundo. Tal vez mejor que Hogwarts.

- ¿¡Mejor?! Debe ser muy bueno...- opinó Ron mientras se ataba con dificultad las zapatillas.

- Sí, mi abuelo me llevó a conocerlo un poco desde afuera. Es hermoso. Pero eso no es nada. Me llevaron a conocer un especie de Callejón Diagon en Buenos Aires. ¡Vieran lo que era eso!

- ¿Buenos Aires?- preguntó Ron- ¿Y eso qué es?

- La capital de Argentina.- le informó Harry. Todo lo miraron sorprendidos. Comúnmente era Hermione la que sabía esas cosas pero pronto recordaron su enseñanza muggle cuando era chico.

- Como les decía, este lugar era un edificio escondido en el centro de la ciudad. Tiene cientos de negocios. Cientos es poco decir. Millares de negocios. e todo lo que busques. Está entre los puntos comerciales más importantes del mundo mágico después que el de Pekín en China y el del Moscú en Rusia. Me compraron un montón de libros y cosas. Tantas que a pesar de los encantamientos de reducción voy a tener que llevar dos baúles de Hogwarts.

No pudieron seguir charlando porque justo apareció Molly ordenándoles que se fueran ya a acostar que mañana tendrían que despertarse temprano para ir a comprar sus cosas para el colegio.

- ¿Cómo vamos a comprar las cosas si ni nos mandaron las cartas del colegio con lo necesario para este año?- le protestó su hijo.

- No te hagas problema que mañana llegan. Me lo dijo Albus esta mañana. Por suerte el caldero de cobre que vas a necesitar para tus clases de pociones también lo necesitó Percy.

- ¿Caldero de cobre?

- Sí, recuerda que estos dos años se preparan para los EXTASIS. No iban a seguir usando los mismos calderos de peltre. Ya vayan a dormir.

Mientras iban subiendo las escaleras para ir hacia las habitaciones Harry recordó la hoja en la que había escrito el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Se había olvidado de preguntarle a Dumbledore si tenía algún significado. Se lo consultaría ni bien lo viera.

Estoy pensando seriamente en la idea de no publicar mas en En serio! Es inmoral los aprecios que me dan ustedes... prefiero seguir escribiendo la historia para mi mismo y para aquellos pocos que la quieran mandándosela por mail que seguir gastándome en perde 5 minutos de mi vida en publicar aca... pero no se preocupen... a pesar de todo voy a seguir... solo por aquellos que les gusto... no los quiero defraudar... no se lo merecen... que difícil la vida del autor amateur...

**Reviews:**

**Sacralo**: asi que te gusta el personaje de Luna?? Lamentablemente te tengo que decir que no tengo un papel firme para ella en mi ficc... pero ya que vos me decis que te gusta puedo hacer un esfuerzo para darle mas protagonismo...

**Marc:** bue espero que este tambien te haya gustado... nos vemos...


	6. En el expreso Hogwarts

**[Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertencen a j.k rowling, a la warner y a sus editoriales y bla bla bla bla todos excepto los personajes nuevos, la trama y los lugares y descripciones no mencionadas en sus obras... solo hago esto por hobby y para recibir unos reviews...

**Sexto capítulo: En el Expreso Hogwarts**

El día estaba esplendoroso. Harry llevaba su baúl por toda la plataforma con la esperanza de encontrar a Ron. Se habían separado hacía veinte minutos y todavía no regresaba del baño. Por lo que decidió salir a buscarlo. En realidad no había necesidad de hacerlo pero estaba aburrido de esperar parado mientras toda la gente lo miraba como animal en exposición.

Durante su búsqueda no puedo evitar pensar sobre la conversación que habían tenido él y sus dos amigos y su decisión: "Ser Harry, Ron y Hermione, en vez, de Harry Potter y sus dos amigos" Era demasiado pedir para él a quien por vida había sido marcado como el niño que vivió y por esa cicatriz.

Mientras iba absorto en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar escuchar parte de una conversación de dos familias con sus respectivos hijos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ellos, un chico mediano con cabello castaño oscuro tan revoltoso como el suyo y unos ojos marrones oscuros y ella, una chica alta de tez pálida con pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones bien claros, tenían mas o menos su misma edad y nunca los había visto en Hogwarts.

Pero no podía entender lo que hablaban. No era inglés lo que decían. Parecía español o italiano. No estaba seguro, tenía idea de más o menos como eran esos idiomas por unos canales que había en la televisión muggle pero no estaba para nada seguro. (N/A: Voy a poner la conversación pero tengan en cuenta de que Harry no entendía nada de lo que escuchaba)

- ¿Llevas todo?- le preguntaba una de las madres a su hijo- ¿Dónde están Luna y Worp?

- Los tienes detrás de ti ma- le respondió él señalando a una lechuza y una gato que estaban detrás suyo.

- Bueno, creo que está todo hijo. Espero que te vaya bien y ni bien te acuestas me mandas con esa lechuza un mensaje. Y no se separen con Rachel al menos los primeros días. No rompas las reglas, no hagas bromas, no hagas enojar a los profesores, estudia y compórtate. No queremos algún problema como ya sabes que.

- Sí sí ya me lo dijiste treinta y cuatro veces. Chau- le dijo él intentando dar por terminada la conversación,

- Cualquier cosa me avisas. Estate atento con ellos.- dijo ella ahora dirigiéndose a una chica de unos veinte años.

- No te hagas problema mamá. Yo los voy a tener vigilados.- le respondió haciéndole una burla a su hermano

- ¡¿Por qué a mi Dios?! Ni viniendo a Hogwarts me libero de ella.- protestó el chico.

No pudo Harry continuar intentando entender de lo que hablaban porque justo apareció Ron

- ¿Dónde te metiste?- le preguntó Harry a la vez que veía pelearse a esos dos hermanos

- Hubo un lío en los baños. Neville se tropezó y desparramo todas sus cosas y no se como pero casi explota el baño. Al parecer hizo magia intencional. Así que imagínate. ¿Dónde se fue Hermione?

- Se fue al comportamiento de los prefectos para dar las instrucciones a los nuevos.- Le respondió Harry mientras veía como se alejaban esas dos familias dejando a los dos chicos junto a la otra chica que debía ser hermana de algunos de ellos dos.

- Vamos al tren. Faltan tres minutos para que salga y Hermione me debe estar odiando porque no aparezco.- dijo Ron mientras miraba el reloj que había en la plataforma.

Ya en el tren Harry pudo encontrar un comportamiento vacío junto a Seamos y Dean ya que Ron se había tenido que ir al compartimiento de los prefectos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que Hermione y Ron aparecieran tras la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Quiénes son los nuevos prefectos?- les preguntó Harry.

- En Griffindor Ginny y ese tal Alan Turner. En Ravenclaw Marcus Terry y Lilian Trump. Por Hufflepuf Henry Diggory primo de Cedric y Rebecca Marball. Y en Slytherin Rania Nott y Mark Thompson.- les informó Hermione.

- ¿Esa Rania Nott no es hija del mortífago y hermana del que va a sexto con nosotros?- preguntó Seamus.

- Sí, no sé como Dumbledore puede dejar entrar esa gente a Hogwarts. Y más siguiendo los rumores que los Nott tienen sangre de vampiros.- opinó Ron.

- ¿Vampiros?

- Eso dicen...

- Bue creo que con Seamus nos tenemos que ir... quedamos con las gemelas Patil en uno de los vagones de adelante... nos vemos en el castillo.- dijo Dean mientras se iba junto a su amigo.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que habían salido de King Cross. El paisaje estaba comenzando a cambiar. Las llanuras estaban empezando a ser intercambiadas por algunos conjuntos montañosos. El sol ya estaba en lo alto de un despejado cielo. Era sin lugar a dudas un excelente día desde ese punto de vista. Agregado a que Malfoy todavía no había hecho una de sus visitas

Se encontraban lo más bien charlando sobre la liga inglesa de quidditch y los partidos cuando un grito en el tren los llamo la atención.

- ¿Qué fue ese grito?- preguntó Hermione.

- Debe ser alguno de primer año Hermione. Tranquilízate, ya no eres prefecta.- tranquilizó Ron.

No pudieron seguir indagando sobre que había sido ese grito cuando la puerta del compartimiento.

- Permiso... ¿podemos pasar?- el que hablaba era una chica con un tono de inglés medio raro pero fluido. Era la misma que había visto Harry mientras buscaba a Ron. Iba acompañada por el otro chico.

- Eh sí claro. Pasen.- dijo interviniendo Hermione mientras se hacía un lugar para que entraran los dos chicos.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba.- No hemos tenido mucha suerte. Hace una hora que buscábamos un compartimiento y para nuestra desgracia intentamos entrar en diez de los cuales todos eran de Slytherins. Que mala ondas esos tipos. Ojalá que no termine en esa casa.- dijo el chico. Ni se había percatado que los tres chicos los miraban con curiosidad.

- Creo que no nos presentamos. Yo me llamo Rachel Wonders. Y él es mi amigo Nicholas Campson.- dijo ella.- pero me pueden decir Rach.

- Y a mi Nicho.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger y ellos dos son mis amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.- dijo Hermione indicando a sus amigos.

- Así que el trío Griffindor. Hemos escuchado un montón sobre ustedes. Bue, ni que hablar de Harry Potter. Aunque según tengo entendido no te gusta que la gente te conozca por lo de tu cicatriz. No te hagas problema que vamos a intentar no verte de ese modo.- dijo con una sonrisa el chico que se había hecho llamar Nicholas.

- ¿Van a estudiar en Hogwarts?- les preguntó Ron.

- Sí en sexto año- le respondieron mientras se seguían acomodando en el vagón. No había demasiado lugar.

- ¿Y por qué entran recién ahora?- preguntó esta vez Harry.

- Resulta ser que nosotros somos argentinos. Hasta hace dos meses íbamos al Instituto de Magia y Hechicería Joseph Marshall. Pero por diversas cuestiones nos tuvimos que cambiar acá a Hogwarts. En mi caso mi hermana que era profesora del colegio tuvo distintos problemas con el director así que decidió renunciar y aceptar el trabajo que le ofrecieron acá en Hogwarts. Después de eso a mis padres no les pareció que siguiera estudiando ahí. Y aprovechamos que justo Rachel también venía a estudiar acá.- dijo Nicholas mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una bolsas con golosinas- ¿Quieren?- les ofreció alo que aceptaron gustosos.

- Y yo me cambio porque a mi papá lo trasladaron acá. Es uno de los dueños de la empresa que fabrica las Nimbus y Saetas de Fuego.- dijo esta vez Rachel.

- ¿Cómo se llaman estas cosas Nicholas? Egtan rizquísimas.- preguntó muy atolondrado Ron mientras se devoraba unas de las golosinas que le había ofrecido el extranjero.

- Así que iban al Joseph Marshall... yo fui a conocerlo hace un par de semanas con mis abuelos. Es muy lindo. No lo vi mucho pero sus terrenos son re extensos.- opinó muy interesada Hermione.

- Sí. El edificio no es tan grande como el de Hogwarts pero los terrenos son mucho más grandes y hermosos. Es considerado el paisaje mágico más hermoso del mundo. Agregado a que tiene uno de los pocos ecosistemas en los que los animales muggles conviven con los mágicos.- le informó Nicholas.

- ¿A qué casa creen que van a ir?- les preguntó Harry.

- No sé... mientras no sea Slytherin. Seguro que voy o a Hufflepuf o Griffindor. No se me da mucho con el estudio como para ir a Ravenclaw.- dijo Rach.

- Yo no sé. Aunque creo que o en Hufflepuf o en Ravenclaw. No tengo sangre pura como para ir a Slytherin y a Griffindor tengo el presentimiento que no pero nunca se sabe...- dijo Nicholas mientras se guardaba en los bolsillos las pocas golosinas que no se había devorado Ron.- Parece que te gustaron.

- Y es por eso que tienen un tono medio raro de inglés...- dijo Hermione mientras los analizaba a los chicos tanto físicamente por su forma de hablar. Parecía que decían la verdad y que eran gente de confianza según su pensar.

- Exactamente. Hablamos bien el inglés porque en el colegio teníamos que estudiar dos idiomas. Yo elegí inglés e italiano y Rach, inglés y francés.- dijo Nicholas con su perfecto y fluido inglés.

- ¿Y cómo es que entraron en Hogwarts? Tengo entendido de que no es fácil entrar en el colegio si no es desde primer año.- les indagó Harry.

- No sé... sólo sé que mi papá habló con Dumbledore el curso pasado y él aceptó que viniese.- explicó Rachel sin prestar atención.

- Yo tampoco sé exactamente por que me aceptaron tan fácilmente...- expresó Nicholas.- seguro por que mi hermana viene a dar clases acá... pero no sé...

Durante el demás transcurso del viaje siguieron charlando. Las casas, los profesores, las materias, los alumnos. Ya estaba atardeciendo en el paisaje de las ventanas del Expreso Hogwarts cuando sucedió lo que todo el mundo deseaba que no sucediera.

Nicholas y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mientras Harry dormía y Rach y Hermione charlaban sobre runas, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

Cierto flaco rubio acompañado de dos gigantes vestidos con túnicas negras y el símbolo de Slytherin entraron.

- Así que es cierto... los nuevos.- dijo el rubio

- Muérete Malfoy.- dijo repentinamente Harry que se había levantado de su siesta.

- Oh ¿qué le pasa al cara rajada? ¿Tenía una pesadilla con su padrinito?- le respondió en tono burlón.

- No, estaba soñando de cómo capturaron a tu padre y lo mandaron a Azkaban... ¿cómo la está pasando? ¿Lo tratan bien los dementotes? Dile que le mando saludos.- dijo esta vez Harry mientras Hermione y Ron se preparaban por si se peleasen.

- No te hagas tantas ilusiones Potter...- le dijo Malfoy con malicia. Y continuo diciéndole a los extranjeros:- les voy a decir a lo que les dije a estos hace 5 años. Vengan del mejor lado. Ya deben saber que hay algunas familias de magos mucho mejores que otras. No querrán hacerse amigos de los pobretones, el sin familia y de la sangre apestosa. Yo puedo ayudarlos en eso.

Estrechó la mano hacia los chicos. Pero estos no respondieron.

- Jajaja... ¿amigos? No, gracias. No tenemos ganas de ser amigos de los hijos de tres mortífagos. Gracias por la proposición.- dijo sarcástico Nicholas.

- Bueno... veo que tenemos otros dos más... no le digan que no les avisé, latinos sumagios.- dijo con expresión de asco

Se dio vuelta y se disponía a ir cuando...

- Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir- dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Malfoy se dio vuelta. Su cara no expresaba nada. Ni sorpesa, ni malicia... nada.

- Latinos faltos de magia. Estirpe de sangres sucia. Eso son... asquerosos sumagios.

- Petrifucus totalus!- gritó Nicholas. Pero no tenía varita. Su varita estaba todavía en su bolsillo de atrás.

Lentamente se le acercó mientras Crabbe y Goyle salían corriendo. La magia sin varita no tenía buena reputación entre los magos

- Atrévete a decir algo más y te las vas a ver peor.

- Furúnculus!- Esta vez un rayo de aire violeta salió del dedo de Rachel hacia la cara de Draco. Pero él no decía nada.

- Finite Incantatem- dijo por último Nicholas terminando con la inmovilización del rubio.

Pero Draco seguía ahí. Petrificado del miedo y asombro. Tardó un par de segundos hasta que le empezó a brotar la cara y salió corriendo al frente de toda la gente que se había acercado para ver que sucedía.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que ambos chicos, Rachel y Nicholas se largaran a reír. Nadie entendía bien por qué. Esos dos chicos que tan normales parecían acababan de humillar, amenazar a Draco Malfoy y hacer magia sin varita como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿D-de qué se ríen?- tartamudeó Neville.

- ¿Por qué esas caras todo el mundo?- dijo Nicholas con una sonrisa. Pero nadie le respondió- Ah, hice magia sin varita... me olvidé de que acá no tenía buena fama...

- Venga vamos al compartimiento que les contamos.- les dijo Rachel a unos estupefactos Ron, Harry y Hermione.

Cuando entraron dentro todavía cada uno tenía sus expresiones. Hermione y Ron sorprendidos. Harry sin entender que tenía eso de malo. Y Nicholas y Rachel felices.

- ¡Ya saquen esas caras!

- ¿Saben lo que acaban de hacer?- les preguntó Hermione

- Claro que sabemos lo que acabamos de hacer. Me sorprende de vos Hermione. Ya que lees tanto tendrías que saber de nuestra postura sobre ese tema de la magia sin varita. Y más aún sobre lo de los sumagios.- le dijo Rachel mientras se acomodaba junto a la ventana.

- Si bueno. He leído algo pero nunca creí que seguirían con eso...- le respondió muy desconcertada Hermione.

- Pues ya vez... no vamos a cambiar siglos de tradición por un estúpido pensamiento moderno- dijo muy enojado Nicholas.

- ¿Pero me pueden decir que tiene de malo la magia sin varita?- dijo de una vez por todas Harry.

- Es una larga historia...- le respondió Rachel.

- No importa... queda una hora de viaje todavía...- le respondió Harry poniendo atención a la respuesta de ellos.

- Todo comenzó hace varios siglos con la llegada de los conquistadores muggles y magos. Los magos al toparse con las civilizaciones americanas se dieron cuenta de la magia que había en ellos. Primitiva, pero magia y muy pero muy rara. Decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y los escondieron. Fue difícil pelear contra esa magia tan rara que practicaban los indígenas. Algunas civilizaciones murieron ya que perdieron contacto con su magia, otras pudieron sobrevivir sin ella, pero otras no fueron domadas. Esas son los aztecas y los incas. Su magia fue liberada. Pero se logró pactar con ellos de que siguieran los pactos entre las sociedades mágicas del mundo antiguo de no revelar sus secretos a los muggles con la condición de ocupar algunas tierras. El llamado Triángulo de las Bermudas es uno; y el otro son los altos picos de la Cordillera de Los Andes. Todo estaba muy bien al comienzo, pero llegó un momento que algunos indígenas querían salir de sus territorios, salir y conocer el mundo que se les ofrecía ante ellos. Cuando algunos de ellos entraron en contacto con las sociedades mágicas europeas en América a mediados del siglo XVI se produjo un gran choque cultural. Pero estos indígenas que habían salido de sus tierras empezaron a comprender el mundo moderno y empezaron a adaptar sus costumbres con las de los magos europeos. Hasta que llegó un momento que ambas culturas se fusionaron dando origen a una nueva sociedad, no eran lo que se podía clasificar como magos, eran sumagios, humanos con el don de la magia pero con una característica especial: tenían gran facilidad para la magia sin varita y en especial para las curativas. Los magos europeos envidiaron este poder y camuflaron una guerra contra ellos diciendo que no cumplían con pactos internacionales. Era todo mentiras, ellos las cumplían pero no se lo podía probar. Por lo que se generó una guerra en el siglo XVIII. Durante largos años pelearon incasablemente hasta que los magos descubrieron el máximo secreto sumagio, su punto débil. Perdieron la guerra estrepitosamente. Quedaron reducidos a un par de centenares. Pero inmediatamente los magos árabes, asiáticos y africanos quienes no se habían entrometido durante el transcurso de esta guerra tomaron cartas en el asunto. Presionaron a los europeos para esconder el secreto de los sumagios, que se perdiera en la historia hasta que pudieron lograr su prometido.- les contó Nicholas desolado.

Era una gran historia. No era como esas aburridas guerras entre trolls y gnomos o las revoluciones en el mundo mágico. Era diferente, una guerra absurda, con secretos, presiones y muchas cosas que comúnmente estudiaban en Hogwarts. Eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención. ¿Por qué nunca habían estudiado eso en el colegio? Algunos como Hermione sabían la historia por haber leído libros por su cuenta y otros como Ron de haberla escuchada de parte de sus padres, pero ninguno de ellos sabía la historia desde el punto de vista que se la contaban ellos.

- ¿Y por qué tanta discriminación?- les preguntó Harry.

- En realidad no hay por qué -dijo Rachel- somos iguales que los magos comunes y corrientes. Tenemos la misma dificultad que la de ustedes para aprender la magia con varita. Estamos igual solo que no necesitamos la varita más que para duelos y difíciles encantamientos. Aunque hay algunos casos como nosotros dos que no somos sumagios puros. Cuando uno demuestra magia por primera vez le ponen una túnica, para ver la intensidad de su poder de sumagio. Este don está principalmente en América del Sur, aunque se puede dar en un mago asiático, europeo o africano. Yo por ejemplo soy un 75% sumagia. Pero volviendo a lo que les decía, es una discriminación absurda basada en un guerra absurda y en creencias absurdas.- les explicó Rach mientras contemplaba los últimos paisajes del viaje.

- ¿Y vos Nicholas? ¿Cuál es tu intensidad?- le preguntó interesado Ron.

- Mas o menos un 90%. Es porque yo soy principalmente de origen muggle y los de origen muggle son más predispuestos a poseer más este don porque los magos indígenas se casaban en su mayoría con muggles en las épocas de guerra por miedo. Por eso los genes mágicos sumagios quedaron principalmente dispersos entre los de familia muggle.- les explicó Nicholas a la vez que se asomaba por la ventanilla.

A varios metros se comenzaban a dislumbrarse la llegada. Desde allí no se podía apreciar mucho más que el bosque y el lago y un grupo de personas esperando en la parada del tren.

- Creo que será que vayamos bajando- opinó Ron mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento.

No tuvieron muchos problemas para lograr salir del tren. La estudiantes al ver a Rachel y Nicholas se hacían a lado. Al parecer la historia de la humillación de Malfoy y de que habían hecho magia sin varita había corrido rápido.

- Bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos para allá- dijo Rachel indicando hacia Hagrid.- Nos vemos en el castillo.

- Suerte...- les deseó Harry.

La noche estaba muy calma y cálida. En el lago se alcanzaba a deslumbrar muy a lo lejos el calamar gigante, el cielo demostraba una intensa y hermosa luna llena en un cielo despejado. Una típica y hermosa noche de verano.

Cuando todos los alumnos nuevos hubiesen subido a los botes que los conducirían hasta el castillo no se hizo esperar el típico grito de admiración. Un espléndido castillo se alzaba con sus imponentes torres y ventanas. Iluminadas con sus típicas velas que se podían apreciar desde lejos. Y por encima de la imponente entrada del castillo se levantaba una increíble escultura de un tejón, un águila, un león y una serpiente que daban gloria al más antiguo colegio de magia y hechicería.

**Reviews:**

**Sacralo:** bue ya actualice... espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo...

**Gandulfo:** bueno gracias por las felicitaciones... aca tienes el nuevo chapy....

**Flor: **obvio que tu review es importante... todos lo son... espero que este neuvo capitulo no te desepcione... ah por cierto, te agregue a mi msn... no hay problema?

**Joss: **es verdad lo que decis... mi ficc no trata de un solo tema... eso es lo que demostre en el capitulo anterior presentando tantos temas en un solo capitulo... por algo se llama "conversaciones de por aquí y por alla"

**Marc: **es verdad... cada vez pinta mejor... espero que este capitulo tambien... nos vemos en el msn... jeje bye

**Nos vemos....**


	7. El aura de misterio

**Séptimo capítulo:** El aura de misterio

En el gran salón se podía ver un cielo despejado y estrellado tal como había por fuera. Todos los alumnos menos los de primer curso estaban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas juntos a sus compañeros esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia de selección. Además ese año iba a ser especial, por primera vez en ochenta y cuatro años iban a aceptarse alumnos que no comenzaran desde primer año.

En la mesa de los profesores un par de caras nuevas. El lugar de Mconagall estaba desocupado ya que debía estar con los nuevos preparándolos. Snape seguía como siempre en su lugar. La profesora Sprout también estaba allí al igual que Flitchwick. El lugar de Trelawney estaba vacío. ¡Y el lugar que ocupaba Umbrigde estaba ocupado Tonks! Al parecer iba a ser su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y había otra profesora que nunca antes nadie había visto. Debía tener unos veinte años, tenía cabello ondulado y oscuro y unos ojos oscuros que a pesar de todo irradiaban confianza. Harry la pareció reconocer como la chica con la que estaban Nicholas y Rachel antes de subir al tren.

Hacía ya diez minutos que todo el alumnado había entrado al gran salón cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Un grupo de más o menos cuarenta chicos de unos once años entraron acompañados por la profesora de transformaciones. Sobre todos esos chicos sobresalían un chico y una chica de unos 16 años. Sus rostros a diferencia que el de los menores no expresaban tanta perplejidad ante la majestuosidad del gran comedor. Eran el centro de atención de todos los alumnos. Todos se daban vuelta para verlos a ellos. La noticia de que habían hecho magia sin varita y habían humillado a Malfoy se había corrido muy rápido.

El sombrero que estaba sobre el típico taburete abrió su boca y comenzó con su canto de todos los años.

Oh, sí aquí estoy de nuevo,

Este viejo sombrero

Que cumple una gran misión.

Viejo pero sabio soy,

Y de esa sabiduría les eh de decir algo:

Sé que separarlos es un error

Pero mi deber lo dice así

Rompáis las cadenas de la separación

Seis más unidos que nunca

Y tenéis en cuenta que el amor lo puede todo

Sin amor, no hay esperanza, sin esperanza hay perdición

Que las cadenas que los separan los unan.

Y que viejas remendadas no sean pretexto para confrontación

Porque yo he de deciros que ese no fue el principal propósito.

Todo empezó así:

Cuando Helga del valle,

Señora trabajadora y leal;

Godric del páramo,

Valiente y audaz como pocos;

Rowena de la cañada,

Su inteligencia y erudición la caracterizaban;

Y Salazar del pantano,

Ese mago ambicioso y audaz;

Se juntaron una gran amistad los unió

Y de esa amistad dio fruto este colegio

En épocas de guerra hubo magos olvidaron sus diferencias

Y se unieron en un gran propósito:

Enseñar.

Y de allí nací yo.

He de ponerlos en una casa

Pero siempre dije y seguiré diciendo:

Rompéis las cadenas que lo separan

Que una gran guerra se avecina.

El gran salón explotó en aplausos. Como todos los años el sombrero seleccionador se había lucido con su canción. Este curso al igual que el anterior se había encargado de recomendarles la unidad entre las casas tan necesaria en esas épocas de vísperas de guerra.

La profesora McGonagall abrió un rollo de papel y empezó nombrando a los alumnos nuevos.

Ya se habían seleccionado seis chicos cuando se nombro el tan esperado:

- Campson, Nicholas.

Un joven morocho y de unos ojos oscuros vestido con una túnica azul marino y verde se acercó al sombrero para probárselo.

- Mmm ¿qué tenemos acá? Así que vienes del Joseph Marshall... excelente colegio.- le dijo el sombrero seleccionador- Veo que tienes una gran ambición y decisión para alcanzar tus ideales.

No por favor. Ahí no pensó Nicholas.

- No hace falta decirlo, tienes una gran inteligencia y forma de pensar que superan a tus cualidades para Slytherin. Oh sí, una gran inteligencia. Ravenclaw haría grandes cosas por ti, ¡Increíbles!, aunque tampoco hay que subestimar esa lealtad que tienes. Muy complicado... pero, ¿qué es esto? No, nada de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf. Lo tuyo es GRYFFINDOR.- Gritó el sombrero.

Nicholas se dirigió muy confuso hacia la mesa más alejada a la izquierda. No entendía todavía que era lo que el había hecho cambiar de idea al sombrero. Parecía decidido con Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf y lo mando a Gryffindor...

En la mesa fue bien recibido por todos. Se sentó junto a Ron, Harry, Hermione y un chico que se lo presentaron como Neville Longhbotton.

Rato después ya casi había terminado la selección cuando fue nombrada la última de la lista: Wonders, Rachel.

La chica de tez pálida y cabellos castaños claros con una hermosa túnica fucsia se acercó para probarse el sombrero.

- La otra alumna nueva del Joseph Marshall. Al parecer lo tuyo es más fácil que el de tu compañero. Tienes excelentes conocimientos pero no compiten con tu lealtad y valentía. Además tú tienes un gran destino en esa casa. No me perdonaría si no te mandase allí. ¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero para todo el mundo.

Al igual que su compañero se acercó a la mesa de los Gryffindors muy confusa. ¿Cuál era su destino en esa casa? ¿A qué se refería el sombrero con eso?

Fue bien recibida entre los de esa casa. Cuando se sentó Dumbledore se paró y empezó con su típico discurso:

- Bienvenidos a los nuevos y re bienvenidos a los viejos. Como todos los años he de recordarles que el bosque esta prohibido y el señor Filch tiene en su posesión la lista de objetos prohibidos que este año ha ascendido a ochocientas cuarenta y dos además de recordarles que la magia en los pasillos está prohibidas. Ya sé que es inútil decírselos pero es mi obligación. Yendo a temas más importantes, me cabe presentar a la señorita Nimphadora Tonks que se va a encargar temporalmente del puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que la profesora titular de este año se enfermó gravemente. También es un gusto presentar a la señorita Alison Campson, quien va a ser de ahora en más nuestra nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia ya que el profesor Bins decidió tomarse un par de años para conocer el mundo. Ah, por cierto, también es un placer informarles que este año los señores Nicholas Campson y Rachel Wonders venidos del estimadísimo Instituto de Magia y Hechicería Joseph Marshall, van a comenzar a cursar en el sexto año. Por lo que espero que demuestren una excelente hospitalidad a nuestros nuevos alumnos. Y ahora sin más dichos: ¡a comer!

Por arte de magia las mesas se llenaron inmediatamente de comida. Carnes, pastas, pescado, frituras.

En el acto comenzaron a comer y a charlar de todo un poco. Primero de los profesores.

- Que raro eso de Bins...- opinó Ron antes de llenarse la boca con un trozo de carne.

- ¡Puaj! ¿A esto le llaman carne?- protestó Nicholas luego de probar una presa de pollo.- No es por nada, pero si a esto le llaman carne...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el filete?- le preguntó Neville.- para mi está muy rico.

- No sé... será el cambio de comida...- dijo Nicholas mientras prefería un poco de pasta.

- Cierto no está muy rica. Pero el pescado está delicioso.- opinó Rachel.

El resto de la cena pasó en paz. Los nuevos se pusieron a charlar un poco con Parvati, Lavender, Seamus y Dean. Parecían ser muy sociables. No había terminado la cena y parecían ya viejos amigos al igual que con Harry, Ron y Hermione. En su forma de ser no se denotaba ningún tipo de discriminación ni de diferencia.

Luego de haber comido el postre hasta se pusieron a charlar con unos Ravenclaw. No hacían diferencia en que ellos eran de otra casa. Ellos tan sólo charlaban sin más.

- Al fin alguien...- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían a la sala común.

- ¿Qué dices Hermione?- le preguntó Harry mientras doblaban en una esquina.

- Que al fin existe alguien que se anime a romper las diferencias entre las casas.- le respondió.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó extrañado Ron.

- Si que vivirás en otro mundo Ron. ¿Por qué no miras hacia allá?- le respondió ella señalándole Nicholas y Rachel.

- Ah a eso te referías...

Ellos se encontraban charlando animadamente con unos ravenclaw vaya uno a saber sobre qué. No se daban cuenta de que todo el mundo se daba vuelta para verlos. No era común ver a gente de diferentes casas charlar.

- Ya vengo...- les dijo rápidamente Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los nuevos gryffindors.

Cundo se les acercó ellos se dieron vuelta al verla.

- Hablando de preferencias de los profesores...- dijo Terry, uno de los chicos con los que charlaban.

- Jeje... hola -les dijo ella- ¿De qué charlaban?

- Acá nos contaban algunas cosas más sobre Hogwarts... -le dijo Nicholas- estoy pensando en ser el comentarista de los partidos de quidditch. No soy bueno jugando pero sé mucho del deporte.

- Creo que nos tenemos que ir acá.- les dijo Lisa Turpin una chica de unos ojos verdes y cabellera morocha.

- Nos vemos uno de estos día...- les dijeron despidiéndose dándose las manos.

Los de la casa de Ravenclaw se dirigían al ala Este hacia su sala común, mientras los gryffindors tenían que continuar camino hacia su sala común. Habían llegado ya al retrato de la dama gorda.

- 926 d.C guerra de los duendes.- le dijo Hermione al retrato.

- Con los trolls- le completó la dama gorda dándole paso hacia la sala común

- Y eso ¿qué fue?- le preguntó extrañado Ron.

- Una idea para que de paso aprendamos algo con las contraseñas.- le respondió Harry- se lo escuché decir a alguien por ahí.- mientras se hacía paso para entrar.

Ante ellos se abría una hermosa sala decorada con increíbles tapizados y alfombras rojas y doradas. Una magnífica chimenea y un buen número de cómodos sillones. A un costado se encontraban los grandes ventanales que daban una hermosa vista hacia el lago y el bosque prohibido que se abría paso hasta las impetuosas montañas. Pero entre todo aquello se destacaba sobre la chimenea una imagen en relieve de un salvaje león, símbolo que Godric Gryffindor le dio a su casa en representación a su valentía y oseadía y a su noble familia que en algún tiempo fue motivo de honor en el mundo mágico.

En la sala se encontraban un par de alumnos que charlaban junto a las ventanas y otros que charlaban en los sillones junto a la chimenea.

Luego de unos minutos en que los nuevos se pusieron a apreciar la sala decidieron irse a sus habitaciones. Hermione y Rachel por la escalera de la izquierda y Harry, Ron y Nicholas por la derecha. Casi al final de ellas se encontraba una puerta que daba ingreso a las habitaciones de los alumnos del sexto curso.

En la habitación de las damas se encontraban 4 hermosas camas cada una con sus mesas de luz y una ventana.

En la de caballeros había seis camas hermosamente adornadas con tapizados como el de mujeres, también con mesa de luz, su ventana y una puerta a un costado para ir a los baños.

- Esa cama es la tuya.- le indicó Harry a Nicholas refiriéndose a la que se encontraba junto a la puerta de un lado, y del otro a la suya.- Que rápido que las armaron...

- Sí, demasiado rápido...- dijo muy extrañado Nicholas recordando el hecho de cuando los eligieron de una forma muy rara a esa casa.

En la habitación se encontraban ellos solos. Neville se estaba bañando y Seamus y Dean todavía no habían llegado. Nicholas tomó su baúl que también se encontraba allí y empezó a sacas algunas de sus cosas.

Primero retiró unas pequeñas piezas de madera y unos pequeños objetos que no se alcanzaba a descifrar que eran

- ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Ron mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

- Mis cosas. Sólo que como no me entraban el baúl mi hermano me las redujo.- apunto con su mano a uno de los pequeños objetos- Agranndere.- un rayo grisáceo hizo contacto y agrando a dos de los objetos agrandando dos estantes.

Los tomo, y los encanto en la pared con un simple hechizo para pegar. Luego tomo los demás objetos y también los agrando mostrado que eran una buena cantidad de libros que empezó a apilar en esos dos estantes que había pegado contra la pared.

- Se ve que te gusta leer...- dijo Harry desde su cama.

- Me encanta...- les dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se disponía a acostarse.- Por cierto, les agradecería si alguno me puede levantar mañana... no soy de los que se levantan instintivamente.

No se habló más toda la noche. Todos se encontraban muy cansados por el viaje y todos los hechos del día.

Harry se durmió pensando en todo ese misterio que rodeaba a esos dos nuevos alumnos. Había algo en ellos que no le cerraba. Más allá de todo eso de los sumagios había un aura de misterio en torno en ellos. Pero aún así algo le decía que eran gente de confianza. Además ya era hora que se juntara con otra gente. No por qué no se llevara bien con Hermione y Ron, si no que luego de cinco años en Hogwarts era hora que empezara a relacionarse con nuevas personas. Aunque antes esperaría un par de días para ver un poco más como eran aquellos chicos nuevos.

Se estaba a punto de dormir con este pensamiento en la mente cuando recordó que tendría que cerrar su mente. Luego de unos minutos en un pequeño trance en el que despejaba su mente, se durmió. Esa noche tuvo de vuelta aquel extraño sueño que tuvo la noche de su cumpleaños. Se encontraba él, junto a Ron y Hermione y esos dos extraños chicos, en las ventanas de un castillo desconocido viendo a cientos de dementores, criaturas y magos entrar en los terrenos. Detrás de ellos se encontraban varios alumnos de Hogwarts. Todos vestidos con unas extrañas túnicas. Pero en esta ocasión la cara de esos personajes desconocidos era nítida... eran Nicholas y Rachel. Pero por razones del destino la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada de ese sueño.

- Sígannos. Es por acá.- decía Hermione mientras les indicaba a Rachel y a Nicholas.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y un hermoso y resplandeciente sol ya se levantaba entre las montañas y se encontraban yendo a desayunar. No era una difícil tarea, había que seguir para donde todo el mundo iba. El problema que todo el mundo se alejaba rápidamente de Rachel y Nicholas cuando los veían pasar. Pero ya se encargarían ellos de que no les tuvieran más miedo.

- ¡Rach, Nicho!- gritó un chico de baja estatura entre la multitud de gente en el gran salón.

- Terry... ¿cómo andas?- le dijo el chico mientras le estrechaba la mano y su amiga le daba un beso.

- ¿Pueden venir esta tarde a las ocho a la biblioteca?

- Sí... creo que sí ¿por?- preguntó Rachel mientras se encaminaba a su mesa.

- Después les contamos... nos vemos.- dijo despidiéndose y saliendo apurado.

Luego del desayuno McGonagall se levantó y pidió silencio general con un leve tintineo en su copa.

- Les tengo que hacer un anuncio a los alumnos del sexto año. Desde este año se ha implementado un nuevo sistema en el que durante las dos primeras semanas de clases deberán cursar todas las materias dadas en el colegio. Para eso se les confeccionará un horario especial por estas dos semanas y luego otra más personalizada según las asignaturas que van a seguir. Ahora la profesora Campson se los va a pasar a entregar.- les informó la profesora. Unos segundos después comenzaron los abucheos. Nadie quería hacer todas las materias. Pero por suerte iban a ser tan solo dos semanas.

En ese instante su nueva profesora pasaba entre las mesas del colegio. Por alguna razón que Harry no había comprendido en un principio la mayoría de la gente la miraba con recelo. No entendía por qué, parecía ser estricta pero buena profesora.

- Tomen chicos...- les dijo cuando pasaba por allí entregándoles el horario de esas dos semanas

- Disculpe profesora, ¿cómo supo que somos de sexto año?- le preguntó inquisitivamente Hermione.

- Señorita Granger, como no conocer a Harry Potter y sus dos inseparables amigos.- le dio una cálida sonrisa y siguió su camino.

- Hoy tenemos primero Historia de la Magia a las nueve, Encantamientos a las diez y media, Herbología a las dos de la tarde, Aritmacia a las tres y Relaciones Muggles a las cuatro y media.- dijo Ron.- en conclusión muy aburrido.

- ¿Te parece?- preguntó muy extrañado Nicholas mientras se dirigían hacia la sala de Historia.- A mí me parece uno de los mejores días.

- ¡¿Mejor día?! Primero tenemos historia, segundo, Aritmacia y tercero Relaciones Muggles.- Protestó Ron.

- Para empezar según me contaron Historia la daba un fantasma aburridísimo, ahora ese fantasma no está, está mi hermana y sus clases no son tan aburridas, al contrario. Segundo, no se cómo las darán acá pero en mi antiguo colegio Relaciones Muggles era muy interesante.

Harry en ese instante reaccionó. Era por eso que mirando con tanto recelo a la profesora Campson. Es la hermana de Nicholas y por lo tanto es al menos en alguna parte sumagia. Pero él seguía sin entender qué tenia de malo eso, le parecía que era increíble lo que podían hacer pero no para discriminarlos.

Cinco minutos luego ya se encontraban en el aula. Se notaban muchísimos cambios. Había bastante más luz, no había tanto polvo, sobre la mesa del profesor había distinto instrumentos y en las paredes de la habitación había distintos mapas animados del mundo. Algunos que mostraban las corrientes invasoras, o los territorios que antiguamente habitaban distintos pueblos y que durante el tiempo habían ido cambiando. También había esquemas sobre distintos hechos históricos tanto del mundo mágico como el muggle.

Unos minutos luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pasó dentro una mujer de una estatura mediana, de unos veinte años, cabellos ondulados y tremendamente oscuros que hacían juego con sus ojos marrones oscuros. A pesar de estas características, llevaba consigo una cálida sonrisa que expresaba confianza y bondad. No como Snape quien también tenía rasgos oscuros y tenía una expresión fría.

Se acercó a su escritorio acomodó algunas cosas y sacó un pergamino de uno de los cajones y se paró enfrente de la clase. Tanto los Griffindors y los Ravenclaws se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral.

- Buenos días.- dijo simplemente ella a lo que se le respondieron en coro con un claro: "buenos días profesora Campson".

- Creo que ya he sido presentada un poco por el profesor Dumbledore en el banquete del comienzo del año. Mi nombre es Alison Campson, tengo 25 años y soy licenciada en Historia de la Magia y Relaciones Muggles en la Universidad Mágica de Madrid. Durante dos años estuve dando clases en el Intituto Joseph Marshall en Argentina hasta hace un mes. De ahora en más seré su nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia durante las próximas semanas para algunos y por los próximos dos años para los que deseen rendir sus ÉXTASIS.- les comentó mientras iba mirando uno por uno de sus estudiantes.

Abrió el pergamino que llevaba en su mano y empezó a nombrar alfabéticamente a los alumnos. En cada nombre para ver a su dueño. Cuando nombró a su hermano ni siquiera levantó la vista, no así cuando nombró a Hermione a quien le ofreció una sonrisa. Cuando llegó el turno de Harry estuvo más tiempo observándolo. Él comúnmente se hubiese sentido muy incómodo ante esa mirada pero había algo en ella que le hacía sentir bien. Por último, terminó la lista con Ron y Rachel a quienes también los observó detenidamente.

- Bueno, creo que antes que nada sería mejor que repasemos lo visto en los últimos cinco años.

De este modo comenzó a hacer algunas preguntas al azar sobre lo que supuestamente ya tendrían que saber. A los diez minutos de haber comenzado se dio cuenta de que no había nada más que preguntar, la única persona que sabía las respuesta a sus preguntas eran Hermione y Nicholas.

- Me habían comentado que las clases del profesor Bins eran un poco monótonas y aburridas pero nunca creí que tanto. -dijo muy pensativa- Ahora entiendo por qué no hay ningún alumno en séptimo año en la materia. Voy a tener que hablar con Dumbledore sobre el tema. Hagan una buena síntesis de un metro de un pergamino de un metro de largo en el que cuenten brevemente toda la historia desde los egipcios hasta la revolución de los gnomos en el siglo XVIII que es hasta donde se supone que tendrían que saber. Y no se preocupen la próxima clase va a ser un poco más amena. Esta sólo era para comprobar su nivel. Pueden retirarse ya.- les indicó a sus alumnos.

Se iban retirando de a poco cuando le pidió a su hermano que no la esperara fuera.

- Te esperamos en la clase de encantamientos.- le dijo Harry.

- Bueno, yo le digo a Alison que me diga donde queda.- le respondió mientras se apoyaba contra una pared a esperar a su hermana

Iban caminando muy animadamente charlando sobre la nueva profesora y el cambio de estilo de la materia. Cada uno tenía una impresión distinta sobre ella.

- Yo creo que este año va a ser más duro Historia de la Magia, además de darle un poco más de interés a la materia esta nueva profesora.- opinó Hermione.

- Sí, pero yo lo mismo no la voy a cursar.- dijo Ron mientras jugaba con su pluma de ganso.

- Ustedes por qué no conocen sus clases. Son muy interesantes, y miren para que se lo diga yo.

Así siguieron charlando hasta llegar al aula de encantamientos. Todavía faltaban varios minutos para comenzara la clase por lo que eligieron un buen lugar al fondo a charlar. Rato después el profesor llegó y Nicholas todavía no había vuelto. Supusieron que ya volvería por lo que le dijeron al profesor de que la profesora le había pedido que se quedase un segundo.

De este modo comenzaron a repasar lo visto el año pasado en general. Diez minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Nicholas pasó dentro. Se mostraba con una cara inexpresiva.

- Disculpe profesor. Tuve un pequeño contratiempo.- se disculpó Nicholas mientras le entregaba un papelito que leyó detenidamente. Unos segundos después le ofreció que pasara a sentarse a su asiento.

Cuando se sentó junto a sus compañeros no tardaron en preguntarle que si se podía saber que había sucedido. Pero él hizo caso omiso a sus pedidos y se puso a practicar sus encantamientos que los realizaba perfectamente con la varita muy seriamente.

FLASH BACK(minutos antes)

- ¿¡Qué dices?!- gritó Nicholas dentro del aula.

- Cálmate. No puedes andar gritando así- lo calmó su hermana mientras hacía aparecer un vaso con agua- tómalo, así te calmas un poco.

- ¡Pero como quieres que me tranquilice! ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿No se suponía que Marcus tenía que estar en la guardia?- dijo un muy alterado Nicholas.

- Sí, se supone pero lo dejaron inconsciente. Ahora se está recuperando en Mithrandir con los mejores sanadores.

- Y ¿qué dice Athos de esto? ¿Ya le avisaron a los demás?- preguntó mientras iba de un lugar al otro de la habitación maldiciendo por doquier.

- Sí ya saben todos, sólo faltabas vos.- le dijo su hermana mientras intentaba calmarlo un poco-

- ¡Y YO SOY EL ÚLTIMO EN ENTERARME! -gritó- COMO SIEMPRE. TOTAL YO SOY UNO DE LOS QUE MÁS RESPONSABILIDADES TIENE Y TERMINO SIENDO EL ÚLTIMO DE ENTERARME DE TODO- su furia explotaba por todos lados. Por suerte su hermana se previno y puso rápidamente un encantamiento silenciador a la sala.

- Cálmate Nicholas. Ya todos se están encargando de todo. Ahora lo importante es que sigas con tu trabajo. Que ningún tema está sobre tu misión, tómate tu tiempo y tu modo pero ya sabes qué debes hacer. – Le recordó Alison mientras arreglaba el aula que su hermano casi había destruido- y cambia esa cara.

De este modo Nicholas salió como un rayo del aula sin decir más nada. Estaba furioso por ser el último de enterarse de todo y una sensación de odio por lo sucedido. No comprendía como podían tomar todo con tanta calma. Nunca los entendería, pero nunca se habían equivocado, pensaba, pero nunca los entendería.

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te sucede?- le preguntó inquisidoramente Rachel a Nicholas sin que nadie la escuchara mientras se dirigían a almorzar.

- Que no me sucede nada...- le respondió él de mala manera

- Mira no somos amigos desde hace cinco años por qué sí. Yo te conozco, algo te sucede.- dijo muy enojada mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

- Ya te dije recién que no me sucede nada que te incumba.- le negó rotundamente.

Se levantó muy enojado de su asiento y salió del comedor sin decir una palabra más. Rach ante este comportamiento decidió dejarlo solo. Que lo que le sucediese se la arreglase solo. Ella intentaba ayudar y él no quería...

Un par de horas después los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuf se encontraban saliendo del invernadero número seis. Uno de los invernaderos más peligrosos donde las plantas ya comenzaba a ser más peligrosas y exóticas. Esa clase les había tocado alimentar a unas Grishas, unas plantas que semejaban ser animales.

Nicholas había continuado sin articular una palabra y al menos su humor ya no estaba tan mal. Directamente ignoraba a todo el mundo que le preguntara que le sucede. De ese modo se ahorraba tener que ponerse a pelear.

- ¿Alguien vio a Harry?- preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigían a través del parque hacia el castillo.

- Dijo que ya nos iba a alcanzar en el aula de aritmacia. Be ser que se olvidó algo en el invernadero o algo así.- comentó esta vez Ron.

- ¿Qué tal es la profesora Vector Hermione?- preguntó está vez Rachel.

- No es ni muy estricta ni muy flexible. Un término medio. Sus clases al menos para mí son muy interesantes, aunque no se use la varita.- respondió Hermione muy entusiasta.

- Creo que a mí no me va a gustar...- pensó en voz alta Ron mientras subían las escaleras para ir al primer piso y luego al corredor de la izquierda.

Cinco minutos después ya se encontraban charlando en el aula de aritmacia. Esta era igual que las demás, un escritorio, un pizarrón y un conjunto de bancos. Nada fuera de lo normal. Lo único que sí difería de lo común era que Harry seguía sin regresar, pero no se preocuparon por ello. Ya regresaría.

Tal como lo pensaron, minutos antes de que llegara la profesora llegó al aula con un aspecto común juntó a Nicholas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- les preguntó muy preocupada Hermione mientras se acercaba a ellos para escuchar mejor.

- Después les contamos.- respondió simplemente Harry al ver que la profesora Vector entraba.

Vestía una túnica bordó y llevaba su pelo hasta el cuello. Era una maga muy alta y flaca, con unos ojos claros y cabellos morochos.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas. Primero se presentó, tomó lista y empezó con una breve síntesis de lo que trataba la materia. Según Ron era tremendamente aburrida e inútil al igual que Harry y Rachel; Para Nicholas ni le parecía aburrida ni le atraía; a la única que sí le gustaba de verdad era Hermione. Parecía estar en otra dimensión durante la clase.

Luego de finalizada la hora la clase se dio por terminada y todo el mundo salió del aula con dirección a sus salas comunes. Para la hora de Relaciones Muggles todavía faltaba un rato. Para maldición de los Griffindors esa materia la darían por dos semanas con los Slytherin. Era impensable el modo en que se comportarían, ellos que tanto discriminan a los muggles y sangre sucias.

Esa clase fue lo peor que le pudo haber sucedido a un alumno. Para comenzar la profesora era una maga diminuta similar a Flitchwick y sus clases eran sobre temas muy boludas. Por ejemplo, cómo los muggles cocinan o como charlan. Eran cosas que para los de familia muggle muy obvias y para los de familia de magos muy extrañas. Hasta el punto de hacer perder el interés. Además de eso los Slytherins no hicieron otra cosa que criticar a la materia y a los muggles sin preocuparse que la profesora estuviese allí. Aunque para la satisfacción de los de Griffindor, Marsian, la profesora, se dio cuenta de ello y les bajo treinta y cinco puntos.

- Bueno ahora, ¿nos pueden contar por qué se tardaron en los invernaderos?- les preguntó muy curiosa Rachel mientras se acomodaban en algunos sillones en la sala común.

- Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo y Nicholas- dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó esta vez Ron-

- Por lo de la ED- ante la sorpresa de Ron y Hermione que nombrase eso frente a los extranjeros él rápidamente agregó: -No se preocupen que él ya sabe todo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Rachel.

Los siguiente cinco minutos se lo dedicaron decirle de que se trataba el grupo, qué es lo que hacía, cómo surgió, como fue prohibido aunque omitiendo ciertas partes como el del ataque del ministerio.

- Ah, ya entendí. Bueno, por mí yo no tengo problema.- dijo finalmente Rachel.

- Bien ahora con el visto bueno de Dumbledore tenemos que ir a informar a los demás.- dijo con tono de superioridad Harry- Ron encárgate de avisarles a Neville, Colin y Dennis; Rachel, tú avísales a los Hufflepuf; Hermione, a ti te toca los de Ravenclaw; Nicholas, ya sabes qué hacer; y a ti Ginny te toca lo más difícil, te elegimos a ti porque eres la única de sangre pura, tienes que encargarte de avisarles a los tres Slytherins. Ten mi túnica de invisibilidad y te vas a tener que quedar en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin hasta que alguno de los tres salga, es por eso que tendrías que estar allí antes de que sea la cena. Y yo mientras me voy con Nicholas a hacer un encargo. Nos vemos esta noche aquí luego de la cena.

Así cada uno salió con dirección hacia su misión encomendada. Todos temiendo por si Ginny pudiese ser descubierta por algún Slytherin pero confiando en ella. Además, pensando sobre que era ese trabajo de Nicholas y Harry que parecía que les había encomendado Dumbledore. Entre esas ideas resaltaba la que llevaba consigo Hermione, llevaba con ella un enigma que trataba de encrucijar.

Moveré cielo y tierra... pero disiparé esa aura de misterio que hay en él pensaba Hermione mientras caminaba se encaminaba a la sala común de los Ravenclaw.

MIENTAS TANTO EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL MUNDO...

- Bien, ¿algo más?- le preguntó el joven con una gran seriedad.

- No, puedes retirarte. Y continúa así, lo estás haciendo excelentemente bien.- le dijo el viejo que estaba sentado sobre un gran asiento.

- Señor, usted sabe de que cuando se trata de misiones tan importantes el esmero que pongo. Aunque creo que no hace falta repetirle de lo que pienso de todo esto.- le respondió el joven morocho.

- Ya te he dicho que no eres tú el que toma las decisiones. Por eso ya te has ganado tus enemigos, aunque no te preocupes joven Alx que tus ideas serán tomadas en cuenta.- le comentó el señor con una leve expresión de satisfacción.

- Enemigos me he hecho, pero gracias a ello es que puedo demostrarle mi habilidad. Gracias a ellos es que mis ideas fielmente siempre he defendido. Eso no lo puede negar nadie. Creo que ya me tengo que retirarme maestro. El encantamiento dismago que tengo en uso es muy cansador.- dijo por último el adolescente quien hizo un gesto de saludo y salió caminando de la sala.

En las afueras del edificio se dispuso a ir a buscar su animal y salir hacia donde debía no sin antes respirar ese aire que se sentía por aquellos lados. Aires a los que los alientos de guerra que estaban surgiendo en el mundo mágico no habían contaminado.

Bueno si, ya se que me tarde un poquito mas de lo normal!!! es que he estado muuuy ocupado con el cole... pero ya termine... al menos por un par de días porque en una semana empiezo con varios exámenes... pero les tengo una buena noticia!!! De la semana del 20 al 25 es del Semana del Estudiante! Esto quiere decir que del 21 es el día del estudiante y de la primavera al menos acá en argentina... y en muchos colegios como el mio aparte de no tener clases ese día durante la semana en las horas de la tarde se organizan torneos de todo... solo que en mi cole es costumbre que durante esa semana dos dias tenemos hasta la mitad de la mañana clases y la otras dos mitades mas los otros tres dia torneos!!!!!! Es lo bueno de mi cole... hay torneo de handball, fútbol, básquet, metegol, truco, counter, volley... pero algunos mas inteligentes como yo solo elegimos uno o dos de esos torneos y despues el demás tiempos no la pasamos jodiendo por ahí en el cole!!! Es la mejor semana del año... una semana en que todos queremos ir al cole!!! Jeje... y así no voy a tener tareas ni pruebas y vos a poder escribir!!!

Ahora vamos a temas más importantes...

Les doy un adelanto del próximo chapy:

"..._Su gran porte daban a entender la majestuosidad de su fama..."_

mmm de quien hablara???Tendrán que leer el próximo capitulo, mientras déjenme reviews con quien se refiere y por que... a ver si alguien le pega

Ahora vamos a los **reviews**...

**Gandulfo:** bue si el capitulo anterior le dio intriga a la historia según vos ya me imagino este... jeje... nos vemos...

**Miki:** como anda mi agente editorial y semi beta?? Hace mucho que no te veo en el msn... gracias por lo de los sumagios... ni yo se de donde saque la idea... estaba escribiendo y se me ocurre que ellos paran a draco para decirle algo... insultarle o algo... y pensando la causa se me ocurre que los insulta... pero sangre sucia era muy poco... y se me ocurrió una especia de discriminación por alguna vieja guerra... y se me ocurre lo de los indígenas y magia sin varita y me digo: una genial idea! Agarro y me pongo a escribir... y lo leo y me digo: esto esta genial... y lo deje... al igual que el ultimo párrafo... jeje... por lo de los europeos es verdad... debió haber sido mi inconsciente que me dijo que escribiera eso... jeje pero no lo hice a puposito... nos vemos... aunque no vas a tener que esperar la actualización vos...

**Jossman:** pues ya ves... ni yo sabia que tenia ese don... por eso de que te pareció raro de que supiera tanto de Hermione te olvidas de que ya habían charlado todo el día en el tren y ella se entero que hermione era muuy inteligente y le gustaba leer... por lo de harry... alguna vez el y sus amigos han cumplido las reglas?? Además la plataforma estaba llena de magos... Es cierto eso que los tendria que haber reflejado a mas estudiantes... pero no te preocupes que ya van a aparecer mas en los próximos capitulos... ya vas a a ver por que... nos vemos...

**Marc:** espero que este tambien te guste... espero yo tambien seguir asi... y por lo de magia sin varita no es algo que se aprenda fácilmente... hace falta tener el don de la facilidad para esa magia... aunque se puede aprender... pero falta un poco para eso... yo calculo capitulo 9... bye...

**Flor:** como andas che? Bueno si, ya veras que nicholas y rachel van a empezar a tener cierto protagonismo... con el paso de los chapies te vas a ir dando cuenta que taan importante son... son mas importantes de lo que parece... espero que este capitulo tmb te haya gustado! Nos vemos...

Nos vemos en el proximo chapy... y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_Un espléndido castillo se alzaba con sus imponentes torres y ventanas. Iluminadas con sus típicas velas que se podían apreciar desde lejos. Y por encima de la imponente entrada del castillo se levantaba una increíble escultura de un tejón, un águila, un león y una serpiente que daban gloria al más antiguo colegio de magia y hechicería."_

_- Nicholas Cabrera, Sexto capítulo, la Orden de los Marshal._


End file.
